Welcome to Yuki High
by Insanliy Mad
Summary: 'Welcome to Yuki High' was the words that sent shivers down Kagome's spine when she walked through the door. Recently transferred Kagome Higurashi has a lot in store in this school filled with Demons. Will Kagome find out who she is? Will one particular demon cause her to fall head over heels in love or will she meet the end of her sanity? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Kagome Higurashi

_**Authors note: This is my first Inuyasha FanFiction, I've written Sonic & Soul Eater fanfics, so bear with me. **_

_**Classified in the Mature category for safety, contains mature themes: Violence, swearing, and some sexual themes, but no lemons.**_

_**There is no Feudal Era in my story, all are in Modern Time.**_

_**Disclaimer: All Inuyahsa Characters © Rumiko Takahashi ( I would love to own it 3 )**_

_**So I hope you enjoy **_

_**Oh and if you you don't like the crack pairing of Kagome & Naraku, get lost ;)**_

_**I 3 couple. **_

_**Still, enjoy.**_

:: Chapter one; Kagome Higurashi ::

Starting at a new school is difficult for everyone, but it turns out to be extremely difficult for one young, 15 year old girl. Kagome _Higurashi, has transferred from a small public high school in the out skirts of Tokyo to the one and only Yuki Private High School. Transferring to this new school, meant moving away from all her current friends, which did not excite her one bit. Though attending Yuki High has always been a dream for the teen. Yuki High was not a normal high school. Yuki High is the only school in Tokyo that has mixed with all creatures, demons and humans. Kagome has always wanted to be friends with Demons, though her mother and grandpa had always disapproved of it, but being accepted into the best school in Japan had eased a little of their worries. _

_As the 31__st__ of March came, Kagome began to feel anxious for the next day. Classes began tomorrow, which sent chills down her spin every time her mother reminded her._

_" Kagome, are you sure you want to attend this school?" Her more anxiously asked, " It's a great school, but I don't feel comfortable with you around all those demons." Mother was preparing dinner when she popped the question. Kagome looked up from her pink laptop and looked at her mother._

_" Momma, I don't want to lose my chance at a good education. I worked hard to get into this school, I'm not turning back because you're concerned about my peers." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she shot the angry comment at her mother. Her mother turned from the hot skillet to scold her daughter for the rude tone. Her eyes then softened, showing her concerned look that always bothered Kagome. Kagome immediately regretted her tone._

_" Sweetie, I'm just concerned about you. I just wish that all the Demons in this world were all nice, cause' when you enter that school, you're going to see how mean these demons can be. I used to run around with Demons, but they're not all nice. I don't want you hurt, that's all sweetie." Kagome gave her mother a serious look. A silence rained over the two, the only sound that was present was the sizzling of the stir fry that mother was preparing. Kagome closed her laptop and stood up. _

_" Momma, times aren't like it used to be, but that's not the reason you're saying this…." Kagome's voice shook. _

_She was furious with her mother, for not encouraging her on her choice. _

_" You don't want me falling for a demon, like you did before dad! He broke your heart by leaving you for another girl!" Kagome shook with fury. Mother gasped at the sudden outburst. " I'm not like you mother, I'm not going to fall into the wrong hands!" Kagome fell silent._

_Mother didn't speak a word. Kagome picked up her laptop and walked to the door frame._

_" I'm going to my room. I'm not eating dinner." Kagome stated before heading up the stairs. Mother stood infront of the stove clutching her apron. She looked at the door frame, thinking of her daughter. She looked up to the ceiling, a smile crept on to her face._

'_I am happy for you my sweetie, I just don't want you hurt… I'm only protecting you.' _Mother turned back to the stir fry and tended to it. _'one day you'll understand.'_

Kagome reached her room and slammed her door. She placed her computer on her pink desk and flopped onto her pink bed. Kagome's raven hair pooled around her as she hugged her pillow. Kagome starred at her wall at the very few pictures of her old friends. She still hadn't unpacked everything, even though she had lived in this new house for over a month. She just never found the motivation to open the boxes.

Without warning, a signal tear fell from her eye. Kagome sat up in surprise. She used the back of her hand to whip off the tear.

" Why am I crying?" Kagome asked herself, looking at herself in the vanity mirror that sat across from her bed.

What she saw startled her. More tears began to fall down her face. She threw her hands up and kept whipping all the tears off her face.

"Go away." She whispered. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry over the move. She walked over to her mirror and patted her face. Once the crying ceased, she had decided she would get back onto her laptop.

Walking over to her desk and sitting in the chair she pulled the laptop open and checked her email. Nothing.

' _well, I guess my friends are never gonna message me. Oh well.'_

Looking at the time, she decided to change into her pajamas. Once changed she lay on her bed, with nothing to do.

' _So, this is my last night till I enter the world of werid eh?' _ She smiled as she began to close her eyes. _' this should be interesting.' _

Kagome fell into a slumber, dreaming about the last memories of her and her friends, which blocked out the anxiety coursing through her head during the last day as a normal teenage girl.

_**Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to make a quick intro for the story.**_

_**P.S. I live in America and am not familiar with the Japanese Schooling Schedule, I've googled it and have gotten a schedule very different than Americas, so I'm trying the best I can to revolve around this schedule. So bear with me -_-.**_

_**Next chapter: The girl who came to the wrong school for her.**_

_**R/R!**_


	2. The girl who came to the wrong school

_**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter! **_

_**Oh I forgot to mention, this is a very OOC story.**_

_**Note: Oh, and I'm using the American school system, meaning a 4 year high school, but the Japanese school scheduling. **_

_**I do not own Inuyasha at all.**_

_**Enjoy my lovelies **_

::Chapter two; The girl who came to the wrong school for her::

" _Kagome!" Kagome twirled around sporting her green school uniform, her skirt did a circular motion as she turned. A smile grew onto her face when she saw her best friends __Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. The surrounding around her looked so familiar. _

' _Am I dreaming?' She turned to look at the little shops and the busy street. Dream or not, she was home, which is where she wanted to be._

"_Hey guys!" Kagome began to run toward the trio. Her smile widened more as she approached her friends. Suddenly, the world went dark and she saw the eyes on her friends turn dark. _

"_Huh?" Kagome stopped in horror as she saw the dark lifeless eyes that appeared on her friends. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi turned away from Kagome, giving her a deathly glare._

" _You're leaving us behind. We should've expected that. " Eri said softly._

" _Go play with your demons now, " said Yuka._

_Ayumi finished their statement, " We'll be sure to attend your funeral." They all laughed as they slowly began walking away from Kagome. _

" _Wha-" Kagome began running again, only to find herself drifting farther and farther away from her friends. " Wait! No ! Don't go!" Kagome yelled, but the laughing grew to a louder volume. Kagome kept running and running after the fading girls. When they were gone from her sight, she began to slow, tears streaming from her ocean eyes. She fell to her knees, and screamed. She threw her head back and screamed into the dark world._

" _Come back! Please! " She screamed and screamed the same words, over and over again, until her voice was gone. Finally she just fell to the ground and began sobbing silently while curled into a ball. She lied there for what seemed like hours before, a voice called to her._

" _Kagome." Kagome's eyes shot open in horror. She twisted her body around to look at who called to her._

_She gasped when a pair of crimson orbs looked into straight past her eyes into her soul._

Kagome shot straight up drenched in sweat. Her breathing was rushed and she couldn't catch it. After a minute or so she caught up with her breathing and settled down. Holding onto her chest she relaxed back into her pillow. Rubbing her eyes she turns to her clock beside her bed.

'_6:30, two hours till I see if my life is going to be hell.'_

Assuming more sleep is out of the question, Kagome rises from her bed and get on her laptop. She checks her e-mail once more, seeing if her dream was true. She smiled when she saw a new message. Quickly opening the email, she read it quietly to herself.

" Dear Kagome,

Getting ready for a new year without you is very menacing! We miss you a lot! DX! We can't even plan like we used to, remember? We planned for the first day every year since we first started schooling. We would spend weeks planning to charm the boys when we walked into the classrooms. Oh how I miss those days. Ayumi, Eri, and I are actually debating on sending you and you're family a care package. We thought that would be nice.

So enough talking. we have some questions:

How's living in downtown Tokyo?

Is everything alright with Family?

How's the school?

Well, that's pretty much all that we have. Keep in touch okay?

Miss you bunches,

Yuka, Eri, & Ayumi

- Arrived Yesterday 7:46 PM -

Kagome smiled, her dream was a lie after all. Her friends still loved her, even though she won't be able to see them unless they come up Downtown or if she sees them on breaks.

She began to type a quick message stating everything was fine and she was about to go to school.

Nothing fancy.

Kagome looked back at her clock.

'_6:45? Shower time' _She smiled and rushed to her closet.

"Thank the gods that this is a non uniform school!" She happily cheered as she pulled out a pair underwear, a bra, her favorite blue jean skinny jeans, a grey saggy, off shoulder t-shirt, and a pink tank top to put under her tee.

Grabbing her towel from the outside closet she quickly stripped down and took a shower. After finishing, she hoped out and began to pull her clothes on a piece at a time. Once done, she wrapped her hair in a towel and balanced it on her head. Leaving the bathroom, she walked back into her room and sat at her vanity. Putting on a bit of black eye liner and a small touch of clear lip gloss, she finished off her small tweaks with a pair of diamond earrings. Pulling off the towel, she began to blow dry her hair. Once blow dried, she styled it to the perfect look. Smiling, she stood up and checked her appearance.

'_Perfect.' _

Glancing at the clock, which read 7:30, she reached in her closet and pulled out her black flats and grabbed her book bag.

Walking out of room she could smell breakfast in the kitchen. Turning into the kitchen she saw her little brother Sota and Gramps sitting at the table. Momma was putting the food on plates for everyone.

" Good Morning." Kagome said quietly as she sat down at the table. Sota looked over at her with a confused look.

"Where were you last night? You didn't eat dinner." Sota's black hair was neat, since he was to leave for school earlier than me. He had to transfer, but he only had to go to the closest public school in the area, nothing special.

" I was tired, " Kagome began, looking at Momma. "I decided to go to bed real early, since I have a lot to do today." Kagome rose and walked to the fridge and pulled out the gallon of Orange Juice. Pouring herself a good size glass, she proceeded to down it. Sota twitched at her doing.

" K-Kagome? You seem in a bad mood to me!" Sota had a scared look on his face, though his expression softened when Momma sat down a plate in front of him. Looking at his smiling mother, she calmly answered back to his remark.

"Kagome is just nervous about her first day at this school Sota." Kagome smiled at Momma.

"Now, Kagome, sit, let's eat."

After the good meal, Kagome left right after Sota to get to the school early.

"I'm going to see if I can walk about the campus! Bye Bye Momma! Bye Gramps!" Kagome said as she slipped on her flats and slung her book bag onto her shoulder.

"Good luck Kagome!" She heard her mother call as she exited the house.

The cool spring air kissed Kagome when she left the house. Smiling, she began to walk out of the estate to the main road. Kagome stopped in awe at the sight she was seeing.

' _Damn. Big crowd.' _ Kagome starred at the humongous crowd of downtown Tokyo. Trying to figure a way t o merge in with the crowd, she calmly started to walk in the direction of the school. The skyscrapers and high-rises around her amazed her. Sure, there were a few high-rises where she lived at, but not this many. It was hard to concentrate with all the people and sights.

After about 7 minutes of walking, finally she came up to the humongous campus, of Yuki High. Yuki High stood out like a sore thumb in this modern city. The wall and gate that was keeping enclosed the 300 acres of land was absolutely beautiful. The large school sat right in the middle of the grass and trees. There was a large stone pathway leading from the gate to the school, beautiful shrubs lined the path, welcoming her.

Taking steps into the gates, a sudden feeling of excitement aroused in her. Seeing that there were students socializing everywhere put a smile onto her face. Demons and humans were mingling, just what she wanted. Walking straight to the school in anticipation to make new friends, though that would have wait until she visited the office.

Though her anticipation soon wore off, as she noticed what was staring at her.

'_oh no! why me?' _She thought as she looked around to see that everyone was staring at her.

EVERYONE.

Panicking, she picked up the pace. Not sharing glances with anyone, she turned red. She heard the distant giggle of girls.

' _Well, been here 3 minutes and I already have people gossiping about me. I knew that this was hell in disguise.' _ She sighed as she entered the large double doors. The sights didn't appeal to her anymore, only scared her. More people were standing on the inside, starring at her. Shuddering, she pulled out her map of the school from her pocket and looked at it.

"Office.." She whispered to herself, walking very slowly. Looking up she saw a glass wall that looked had two small desks on the inside. Behind the two desks sat two older women, typing away at the computers. Kagome entered the office. After taking a huge breath, she walked up to the woman on the right of her. Looking at this gray haired woman who wore a eye patch over her eye, she put on her sweet face.

" Umm, I'm Kagome Higurashi, a transfer student." Speaking to the woman seemed hard, but when the woman put a smile onto her face, she felt instantly relaxed.

" Oh! We've been expecting you!" The lady stood up slowly and picked up a manila envelope with Kagome's name neatly written on it. Walking around the counter, the Lady handed the envelope to her.

"This contains your schedule and a few other things you need for the school." Holding out her small frail hand, she stated that her name was Kaede, one of the schools administrators and the school nurse.

"Principle Taisho is waiting for you in his office." Turning, she pointed down the bright hallway. " His office is the last door down this hall. He's very excited to meet you dear." Kaede smiled before turning around to get back to her work. Kagome took one more deep breath and began down the hall. Looking around, the hall was a deep red color with exquisite crown molding lining the floor and ceiling. At the end of the hall was the final door. As she closed in on it, anxiety began to set in more.

' _Come on Higurashi, you can do this. It's not like he would bite you or nothing.' _Kagome closed her eyes for a second, then slowly placed three knocks on the door.

"Enter Miss. Higurashi." A soft, masculine voice came from the inside of the room. A shudder went through Kagome. Reaching forward, she turned the golden knob and opened the door. The smell of incenses greeted her as she stepped into the room. The room was dark, yet had a welcoming feel. Kagome looked at the white haired man sitting behind of the desk. The man sat up straight in a black business suit with a blood red tie. His golden eyes looked straighten into her eyes as she moved in closer to the desk.

' _Damn, he's pretty hot.' _ Kagome suppressed her blush as she drew near. As she studied his face, she noticed how young he was. Even with the silver hair, he had a beautiful face. Purple ridged stripes were seemed to be tattooed to his cheeks, which frightened her a little. His hair parted away from his forehead, letting his eyes to stand out.

With his hands clasped together he smiled at Kagome.

"Please sit Miss. Higurashi."

Taking the offer, she sat down in the very, very comfortable cushioned chair.

"So I see that you were a honor student from your old school." He said as he began to shuffle through papers. "At the top of your middle school class?"

"Yes, Principle Taisho." Kagome replied blankly. Mr. Taisho looked at her from the papers.

"When I interviewed your mother, she said that you're a very independent girl, amazing for your age." His eyes began to creep her out now. They were just so, well, golden.

'_This interview really needs to end. Just tell what I need to know and let me go.' _Kagome began to sweat very lightly down her neck and began to tap her foot ever so lightly.

Mr. Taisho chuckled very softly. Startled, Kagome looked up at him.

"I can tell you want to get out of here," standing up, he fixed his papers. "I'll release you, I know we didn't talk much, which is a good thing. I just hope I don't see you in here anytime soon." He smiled a sweet smile, which calmed Kagome's nerves a little. He walked over to the door and opened it. Kagome stood up and walked to the door, and then Mr. Taisho stopped her.

"Ah, Kagome, you may run into my youngest son today, Inuyahsa. He's in your class. I also have an older boy whom is a year higher than you, Sesshomaru." He smiled before he patted Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome just smiled, knowing how nice he was being to her.

"Have a good day Miss. Higurashi."

" Thank you, you too sir." She smiled at him once more before exiting the office completely.

_**Authors note: Sorry if the story is going slow, I'm a very detailed writer. Don't hate me for that.**_

_**But I hoped you enjoyed this last chapter. **_

_**Next Chapter: Friends?**_


	3. Friends?

_**Authors note: I apologize for the wait, my stepfather has Brain Cancer. He's been in the hospital so I've been up there with my mother and him. He's home now, but his parents are here so I rarely have access to the home computer. So I really apologize for the wait, though I would like to start updating every week. Oh well, this is my first fanfiction in a while, plus I haven't really been able to focus on anything. So I apologize for the waits that you may encounter while reading my stories.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in the story. The only thing I own is the plot.**_

:: Chapter three; Friends? ::

Kagome's footsteps seemed to be the only sound that was made in the halls of Yuki High. Nervousness began to creep up onto the raven haired girl as she made passed the massive hoards of students. There were indeed humans and demons mingling amongst each other, though they all stared at Kagome like she was a foreign substance.

'_This place really is HELL! I haven't even gotten a smile from anyone, well, except Miss. Kaede and Mr. Taisho. Though that had to be in their job description.'_ Sighing, Kagome lowered her head even more and slowed her pace. Embarrassment overwhelmed the poor girl, she felt so out of place. It seemed that everyone here had something special, like a talent. Though Kagome, felt like a weed in a patch of flowers, nothing beautiful.

She had seen people with elfin ears, animal ears, and human ears, people with regular hair or with wild hair. Weird clothes and regular school clothes.

Though, Kagome felt like she was just a regular 15 year old girl in a foreign school, nothing special. The only thing that seemed the same to her was the floors; they were the same color as her old schools. Smiling at the memories, she began to be lost in her thoughts.

A sweet, unfamiliar tune began to enter her mind. Unwillingly, she began to hum the tune, not realizing where she was walking.

"Oi." Kagome broke away from her unconscious state and looked up. Feeling the warmth of another body, she then realized she had walked right into the chest of a stranger. Gasping, she stepped back.

" O-oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kagome's face reddened in complete embarrassment when she looked at the person.

Something sparked when Kagome looked at his eyes.

'_Those eyes!' _ Kagome looked into the deep maroon eyes that stared into her ocean ones. Kagome began to feel as if she was falling. The eyes began to guide her to a path of nothingness as illusions from her dream played back to her. The eyes matched this person's eyes. Looking at the person's face, she felt as if her legs were going to buckle.

He was gorgeous. His long black bangs fell against his pale face perfectly, causing his perfectly shaped face to obtain beauty. Saw his hair was very long, even with half of it tied up. Kagome's eyes traveled down his body. He was clothed in a plain black tee-shirt and a pair of scruffy dark denim jeans. After taking in all of the sight, her eyes traveled back up to see he also had a sexy smirk.

'_He has to be a god, only gods look this good!' _ Kagome shuddered at the thoughts that shot through her head.

As if reading her mind, the man finally spoke.

"It's not polite to stare miko." His voice felt like silk against her ears. Though, she was soon broke out of her trance when she realized what he had called her. He noticed her confusion.

"_She's oblivious." _He thought to himself. He then noticed a few bodies walking over to them. Looking down into her eyes once more he brought his face down to her ear and whispered a few words in her ear before strolling down the hall, leaving the girl confused.

'_Dream well, sweet miko.' _

Those words still lingered in her ears as she processed the words. That had to be the weirdest greeting she had ever gotten. Though when he was near, she felt as if she was in a complete trance. She shivered at the feeling.

Weight then was on her shoulder, she turned slowly to see a young, but handsome face of a boy.

"You know him?" He asked, his voice sounded annoying to her ears. His long white hair flowed down behind his body. Cute little white ears stuck out from the top of his head. He wore a red tight Tee and black pants. The body feature that caught her eye was his stunning abnormal eyes. The gold hue was amazing.

'_It's not polite to stare miko.' _His voice pierced her into her mind, like he knew she was staring at the demon.

"The black haired boy?" Kagome asked, breaking out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, you two seemed awfully close, he never gets close to anyone, especially humans." He began to eye her, he began sniffing the air. "You sure to hell smell like a human."

Kagome began to blush, _'do I smell bad?' _.

"I don't know who he is, I accidently walked into him." She confessed. The boy moved in to her and began to sniff the air around her once more. Kagome leaned away as he awkwardly came close to her face.

"Inuyasha!" A female voice came from behind the boy. Kagome looked and saw a black haired woman in a pink dress, a man in a purple shirt and blue jeans, and a small boy who looked as if he had a tail. Kagome stared at the boy. Never in her life she had seen a human with a tail, besides in movies. The boy was also the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. His little face was complemented with big wide green eyes. His strawberry hair was pulled into a large bun.

Absolutely adorable.

Inuyasha turned to face the trio, annoyance on his face.

"Oi," He plainly said. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His profile seemed gorgeous. His golden eyes were what draws Kagome into his zone. Kagome felt herself falling. His presence was something she had never felt before, though this presence and beauty couldn't suppress the boy's. She still felt his eerie presence he had left, but she couldn't get enough of him. He was, well, otherworldly to her. A foreign substance that has enter her blood stream. She wanted to see him again.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when a familiar female voice rang in the air again.

" Inuyasha, we've been looking for you! Kikyo is on a rampage, she's feeling like you're avoiding her." The lady spoke in a very soft but demanding voice. Kagome looked at her face.

'_Damn she's beautiful. Is every student here beautiful?' _

Kagome saw her deep hazel eyes with a magenta line of eyeliner across her lids. Her small lips were lightly colored with pink lip gloss. He face was absolutely flawless, no blemish, no scars, and no acne. She then saw a man beside her. He was cute. His eyes were pretty dark blue eyes shown a loving expression. His black hair was pulled back into a very tiny ponytail.

"Sango, don't talk about her right now. She's nothing but annoying right now. So yes," Inuyasha's expression turned into a evil smile. "I am avoiding her. Problem?"

Kagome was shocked about the rudeness. She guessed Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend, though maybe not for long. Sango looked at Inuyasha in confusion.

" You're gonna leave her aren't you? Even after all the hard work you went through getting her? Dude, you're despicable!" To Kagome's surprise, Sango was laughing. Inuyasha laughed along.

"For sure!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome was confused by the conversation. She started backing up when she felt her back up against something. She turned her head to see the boy who was standing next to Sango. His eyes were soft as he looked into hers.

"Inuyasha, who is this lovely young lady you have here?" He smiled at her. Kagome was about to answer for Inuyasha, when she felt something rubbing her bottom. Kagome formed a blush on her face. Kagome quickly stepped away from him.

"Pervert!" She screamed, to here Inuyasha laughing. She turned to him with a glare. Sango walked to the boy and hit him across the head.

"Boy! You have no right to sexually harass this girl, Miroku!" Sango grew angrier when he smiled a lecheries grin. He put his hand on his now in pain head.

"I was just giving her my welcoming. She's new after all." Miroku said smiling even wider. Sango turned to Kagome, looking her up. She straightened her posture and studied her even more.

"Now that I think about it, you are new. I've never seen you around here before." Sango moved to her and extended her hand to her. "Hi, I'm Sango. I'm a demon ex-demon exterminator. And you?" Sango smiled at her. Kagome took her hand in hers and shook it lightly.

"Uh, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you." Kagome smiled shly, hoping they didn't catch what she neglected to say. Sango looked at her for a second more then smiled once more. She walked back over to Miroku and grabbed his small ear.

"This is Miroku. A lecherous boy with a curse in his hand."

"It's a –ow- Wind Tunnel." Miroku spoke as he attempted to pull away, only getting hurt once more. Sango released him and walked over to the attention neglected little boy. She picked him up and handed him to Kagome. The boy looked at Kagome and smiled.

"I'm Shippo! Imma fox demon!" He smiled. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Wow." Was all she could say when she really make out when she had realized that she was holding a demon in her hands. A faint blush came over her face as she held the boy closer.

"You're soooooo cute." She whispered to the little demon. He only smiled. Sango backed up to Inuyasha and attempted to grab him but he backed up, putting his hands in his sleeves.

"Oi, I can introduce myself." He growled at her. Sango stepped back, giving him some room. He stepped forward to Kagome, whom was still snuggling the little kistune.

"I'm Inuyasha Tashio." He flatly said, staring into her blue eyes. She felt her lungs contract. The look he gave her gave her chills. Shippo looked up at her with a confused look as she pulled him closer to his chest.

A word suddenly came to mind.

"Hanyou." She whispered. Inuyasha's ears perked up. His eyes narrowed at her.

"How'd you know?" He started to sniff the air, finding the source of his intelligence.

'_She has a different scent, but she smells kinda like Kikyo.' _ He thought to himself, He looked at the girl. She was a beauty in his eyes. He sensed she was about to answer, but he answer for her.

"You're a Miko." He saw Kagome's eyes widen at the word. He smelt confusion in the air.

'_There's that name again.'_ She thought. The thought of that other boy struck her mind. The word she said was related to Inuyasha and that boy. Somehow she knew that boy was a hanyou. It just came to her in a split second.

"Why am I classified as that?" Kagome snapped. The four looked at her in confusion. "You are the second person who has said that to me. That black haired hanyou said that to me! Why the hell are you guys calling me a Miko?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. He only starred back at her. Sango walked up to Kagome. She grabbed her free hand and held.

"You don't know who you are do you?" Kagome looked at the slayer in confusion. She knew she was missing something in her life, like her special talent or something.

'_Am I a Miko or something? What am I?' _ Kagome squeezed Sango's hand. Sango nodded her head and looked at Miroku. Miroku nodded at her. Sango looked back to Kagome.

"Kagome, you will find out soon enough. Coming here was a good choice for you, you'll find out who you truly are when you try." Sango smiled at her. Kagome's confused look then changed to a nice smile.

'_I guess this might be more interesting than I expect.' _

_**Authors Note: Finally I'm updating! I know this chapter is short, but if I would extend it any longer, it would be a drag. Though when this is posted, im going to work on the next chapter!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**R/R**_


	4. Danger

_**Authors Note: The story, in my opinion has been going smoothly, though ive been late on updates. I apologize, ive just been having family problems.**_

_**Oh and I will spoil it, but there will be some Inuyasha X Kagome going on, though in the end it will be a HUGE Naraku X Kagome FF. I promise.**_

_**Well on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in the story. The only thing I own is the plot.**_

::Chapter four; Danger::

Kagome began to tap her pencil in boredom. Staring at the chalk board she drifted away from the teacher's lesson. Today, has been a very eventful day indeed. She met a mysterious boy, met four different people, and found out she is missing something within herself. All day, people have been starring at her. She would only keep to herself. Not making eye contact with anyone unless it was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, or Inuyasha. Kagome was happy to find out that all of them had at least been in one of her classes.

Sango in Biology.

Miroku in Geometry.

Shippo in Art History.

And strangely, Inuyasha in her cooks class.

While in that class, Kagome was chosen as his partner, which calmed her down a lot. The sight of Inuyasha with a bandana holding back her hair and him wearing a apron made her giggle a bit. Inuyasha smiled when she had giggled at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked poking her temple, chuckling. Kagome looked up at Inu, smiling very faintly.

"It's just so funny that you of all people would be in my cooking class. You look like you're too manly to be in this class." Kagome giggled as she was stirring the pasta that they had been assigned to make. Inuyasha handed her the ingredients one by one.

"Oi, my dad made me take this stupid class." He growled as he began to mix some sauces in his own bowl. Kagome stopped for a moment.

"Oh! Your dad is the principal, right?" Inuyasha looked at her in disgust, then put his head slightly down.

"What?" Kagome looked at him sadly.

'_Was it something I said?' _Kagome immediately began kicking herself mentally. Inuyasha then looked back at her, His eyes with sorrow.

"Sorry, it's just so hard to think about my dad now. He barley has time for me because of school." Kagome could feel sadness coming from the boy. Kagome knew very little about what it meant to have a father, since he passed away right after Sota was born. Kagome put her bowl down and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha gasped at her touch. He looked at the girl, in utter confusion. Kagome smiled at him, then lifted his hand. She opened him palm and traced a star into his hands. She closed it and let go.

"Now, you have good luck!" Inuyasha's brows curved.

"What?" He flatly said. Kagome traced a star in her own had.

"It's something that me and my friends at my old school used to do. If you traced a star into your hand, you'll have good luck for whatever has troubled you." She picked back up her bowl and dumped it into a clear bowl in front of her. Inuyasha stood there for a second, just staring at the girl in front of her, then he smiled and continued with his sauces.

Once their dish was done, they called over the teacher and he taste tested it. Smiling, he dismissed the partners and gave them a perfect score. Kagome and Inuyasha went to the back of the room to a row of tables. Since they were the first ones finished, they sat alone. Kagome pulled her bag off her shoulder and sat it down next to her chair. Inuyasha sat next to her, wanting to inch closer.

They both sat in silence, until Inuyasha started a very weird conversation.

"So, earlier when I said you were a miko-" He stopped and turned to her, she faced him as well.

"You said I was the second person. Did Naraku call you one?" He asked in a serious tone. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Naraku? Was that the black haired boy I was with?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed again at her. He put his hand on her knee and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Kagome. You must stay away from Naraku."

A spark hit Kagome's heart. Thoughts ran through her head of this Naraku. The red eyes that pierced through her soul was still a vivid image in her brain.

"Why?" She asked, Inuyasha noticed her disappointment. He frowned at her.

"Kagome, he's an evil fellow. He's done things that even scare my dad. He runs around with a weird bunch. You can't see him, or he will drag you down. You running into him has only plagued your time here. When I saw him look at you the way he did, I nearly screamed. You can't have him wanting you either." He tightened his grip on her knee. Kagome began to feel pain and fear.

"Naraku always gets what he wants." Inuyasha hissed. Kagome felt fear over take her body. Though something surprised her even more, her urge to see him has grown even more. Kagome felt different, now knowing his name has set her on fire. She wants to see Naraku again. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body, the eyes of blood, and the darkness of his heart. She feels as if she could change him. She wanted to. She wanted this evil fellow in her life. She wanted to part of his life.

She wanted to change his soul.

"Oh…" Kagome said with sadness in her voice. Inuyasha looked at this girl strangely.

'_Does this girl want to see Naraku?' _Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha felt as if this girl was crazy. Nobody wants to be with Naraku except if it was his entourage. Naraku was the evil that threatens to set this school apart.

Inuyasha was about to confront her of her actions, when the bell rang in the class room. Kagome immediately grabbed her bag and stood up.

"See ya Inuyasha." She said very quietly before she made a quick exit out of the room into the crowding hall way. Kagome made her way down the hall, feeling guilt for leaving Inuyasha in the class suddenly. Kagome hugged her bag and walked down the hall slowly. After seven long periods, she finally has her final class to go to, which Kagome doesn't even know what its for. In the pamphlet Kagome read that it was like a study hall or something. Which Kagome hoped that was its purpose. Kagome loves studding and reading. So if it's what she hopes it is, she'll have a calm final period of the day.

Kagome began to notice that students were showing up very seldom and the hall started to grow darker. Kagome turned and saw that all the students behind her were all heading different directions, except down this hall. Kagome looked down and looked at her schedule. It said to go to room 669 which is down this hall. She walked saw a door at the end of the hall. She sighed and walked to the door. She put her hand on the icy cold knob and turned it. Slowly she opened the door and looked inside. Her ears were kissed with the sound of heavy metal music playing. Her eyes widened at the sight she was seeing.

Students were sitting on desks just chitchatting away. Students were ignoring the terrified teacher's writing on the chalk board that said 669 study hall. The students were dressed differently from the other students here. Dark clothing was all that the 13-14 students were wearing, except for one small one. It was a small girl, with white hair, white skin, white dress, and dark empty black eyes. The girl was looking down when she suddenly looked at Kagome. Kagome froze in her spot. Then all of their eyes were on Kagome. She gulped and moved forward and shut the door behind her. Silence was in the room cause the music was shut off. She looked at all the people, noticing that some of them were in her earlier classes. Kagome looked at one that she actually talked to. Kagura was the only one who had really talked to her. She noticed that Kagura's red eyes grew wide as she recognized Kagome.

"Kagome!" She exclaimed as she moved to her. Her magenta colored tank top was stuck to her body and her super skinny jeans were hugging her thin legs. Her hair was pulled up into a thick bun, which two feathers were sticking out it. She grabbed onto Kagome's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me you had this class? This is the best class ever!" She exclaimed while she dragged Kagome over to the desk that she was sitting on. She beckoned Kagome to sit next to her between the girl in white. Kagome hesitated then plopped next to her. The girl in white continued to look at her. Kagome starred back.

Kagura turned to the other students.

"Everyone, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's new here." Kagura smiled. The boys in the group had a evil smiles on their faces when they looked Kagome up and down. Kagome felt the starring and snuck back in to Kagura. Kagura noticed her fear.

"Kags, its okay I promise. The boys will leave you alone, they're just excited cause they think they're gonna get laid." Kagura chuckled making Kagome turn pale. Kagome felt uncomfortable being in this environment. It's like a bunch of sex addict kids from those over-dramatic movies.

'_Am I in the wrong place?' _Kagome thought, moving her head side to side, looking for a sign that meant she did not belong here. All she saw was the hungry eyes of the boys and the glares of the few girls in the room. Kagome decided she had enough.

"Kagura, I'm afraid I'm in the wrong class." She stood up looking at Kagura. Kagura's eyes showed confusion. Kagome grabbed her bag and started to walk towards the door.

"Kags! Hold on! Let me see your schedule! I can tell!" Kagura exclaimed, Kagome turned to her. Hesitation was in the air as she reached for her bag, but she felt the stares. Instead she began to back up from the group. Then she felt a hard barrier behind her.

'_The door!' _Kagome took her hand and placed it where she presumed was the door knob. When she touched the spot she didn't feel the cold metal of the door, but the feeling of denim.

Shivers were sent down her spine by the feeling. She looked at Kagura and saw they were wide, looking past Kagome to the thing behind her. Slowly Kagome turned her head and saw the beauty.

There stood Naraku with a vicious grin on his face. His crimson eyes succeeded to pierce her soul once again. Kagome felt her heart pounding hard, in fear and in…..excitement. She turned slowly to face him. He remained in place, his grin staying the same length. Kagome starred into his eyes, feeling an unknown feeling in the pit of her stomach. Oh, how happy she was, but she didn't want to show it. Kagome felt as if she wanted to be taken away by him. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her small body and cradle her. She wants him to baby her like she was a princess. The visions played through her mind like a movie that she wanted to know the true ending to.

Naraku plainly stared into her eyes and that's all Kagome wanted. Then Naraku's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Why hello miko." He spoke, his words like silk in Kagome's ears. Kagome's lip began to tremble.

"H-hi N-Naraku." Kagome stuttered, feeling lightheaded. Hearing footsteps behind her, she felt the presence of Kagura.

"Oh! You know Naraku?" Kagura said to Kagome, but Kagome didn't respond, only stared into Naraku's eyes deeper and deeper. Kagura noticed her trance and snapped her fingers in front of Kagome's eyes. Kagome shot her head back and looked to Kagura.

"W-What?" Kagome looked at her, and then saw Naraku. Kagome's face turned blood red and quickly stepped back.

'_Did I really just stare at him like he was candy? What's wrong with me?' _Kagome mentally screamed, seeing the look on Kagome's face only made Naraku chuckle darkly.

"W-what's so funny?" Kagome tried to act big and bad, but she knew it wasn't believable. Naraku didn't answer, only casually strolled past her to the back of the room. Kagome turned and saw he settled into a desk at the corner of the room. He sat in the chair and flung his legs over the desk. He folded his arms across his chest and closed his ruby eyes. His began to smile once more. Kagome began to feel annoyed by this man's actions. Kagura grabbed onto her arm and Kagome turned to her.

"What the hell was that?" Kagura demanded. Kagome only starred, then sighed.

"I don't even know…" Kagome looked Naraku again, to see he was starring at her once again. Kagome growled at him. His smile widened even more, signaling he finds this action amusing. Kagome felt the weight on her shoulder be lifted. She turned to see Kagura handling her bag.

"Hey!" She shouted, and then scrambled to get the bag back. Kagura continued shuffling in the bag.

"Ah ha!" She smiled and pulled out a piece a paper. Kagome noticed that it was her schedule. Kagura began reading the paper and grew very happy.

"Kagome! You're in the right place!" She smiled widely. Kagome felt happy, but also scarred. Kagome knew in her mind if Inuyasha found out of this class, he would make her change. She remembers his warning.

_Kagome you must stay away from Naraku._

_Naraku always gets what he wants._

Kagome felt troubled by the words that were spoken. Kagome still felt the cold stare of Naraku on her back. Kagome wanted to scream.

Scream for happiness and fear.

Her spirit was lifted when Kagura took her hand again. She looked at Kagura whom was smiling.

"Come on Kagome, you need to meet the others."She began to lead Kagome into the group once more, blocking the view of Naraku. Kagome tried to glance at Naraku once more, but was turned to a gorgeous looking man.

'_Damn.' _ Kagome looked him up and down. This boy had amazing clear blue eyes. His body was completely tan, indicating a lot of activities outdoors. His hair was extremely long and pulled back into a long braid. He wore a blue and black striped t-shirt with a black jean jacket pulled over. His jeans hugged his legs, showing how toned they were. The main thing that Kagome had questions about what a purple star that looked as if it was tattooed to his forehead.

Suddenly the boy smiled. Damn was his smile killer.

"Like what you see baby?" He spoke, Kagome suddenly had the urge to slap him, but on blushed.

"Bankotsu, watch it. You can't be flirting with her." Kagura snapped, poking him in his chest. Bankotsu only smiled bigger.

"Why? She doesn't look taken."

"You don't know that! By the look of it, Naraku has his eyes on her." Kagura leaned in and whispered to him. "So I advise you watch it, you don't want to start a war." Bankotsu nodded then looked back towards Naraku. Kagome followed his gaze and nearly screamed.

Naraku had the scariest look on his face. His eyes were darker than usual and seemed to be growling. Bankotsu frowned at him. Then turned to Kagome and smiled once more. He reached down and grabbed her hand. Kagome began to blush widely. He brought her hand to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on her hand. He smiled at her once more.

Suddenly it felt as if the air in the room was thick. The sound of flesh and the scent of blood were in the air. Kagome looked at Bankotsu and saw a thin tentacle in his shoulder. Bankotsu only looked at it calmly. Kagome followed the tentacle back to Naraku. The sound of him growling could be heard in the room.

Kagome began to shake in fear.

'_He's a monster. He's injured someone.'_ Kagome thought, her heart beating wildly.

"Oi, Naraku, mind takin' your nasty tentacle out of my shoulder? It stinks." Bankotsu calmly barked. Naraku's aura grew as he quickly moved between Kagome and Bankotsu. Kagome felt over powered by Naraku's height. She about to his shoulders. Though all she could see was his back.

"Keep your hands off the miko you corpse." Naraku growled, Bankotsu only grinned.

'_Corpse?' _Kagome thought, Kagura sensed this thought. Kagura moved in and put her hand up to her mouth.

"Bankotsu is part of the Shichinintai along with Renkotsu," Kagura pointed to a bald boy wearing a white shirt with black pants. He seemed to have two jagged purple tattoos running up his face past his eyes. "Suikotsu," She pointed to a handsome boy with short messy black hair. His calm face seemed so sad. He wore a plain black shirt and jeans. "And his best friend Jakotsu." The final one she pointed at was a boy who looked, like a girl. He was a wearing a very tight sky blue shirt and skinny jeans. His black hair was pulled back with a hair pin. He had purple tattoos leading from his eyes. "All these boys and three others are all mercenaries, but about 20 years ago they were all killed. Somehow they came back to the living and the four were shipped off to this school just last year. Nobody knows how they're back, they don't even know either." Kagura explained. Kagome looked at her in disgust.

'_I was attracted to a dead guy. That's fucked up.' _ Kagome gagged a little at herself.

"Bring it bitch." Bankotsu growled and ripped the tentacle out of his shoulder and lunged at Naraku. Kagome looked to see them being to brawl. Kagura pulled her back from them. Kagome bit her bottom lip.

Naraku was dodging Bankotsu's upper cuts and punches. They started to back up to the wall. Naraku only starred at Bankotsu's attacks. Kagome gripped her shirt and prayed that no one would be hurt.

"Bitch attack!" Bankotsu shouted as he threw one last punch. Naraku smiled and grabbed his fist before it made contact.

"If you insist." Naraku pulled his fist back and slugged him in the jaw. Power surged from his body and forced Bankostu to the other side of the classroom. When Bankotsu hit the wall he made a crack in the wall. Bankotsu fell to his knees and got on all fours.

"Aniki!" Kagome saw Jakotsu run over to Bankotsu. He bent down and began to lift Bankotsu up. Bankotsu had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and began to glare at Naraku. He slowly got up and start to attack again, but unwillingly Kagome through herself between the two.

"STOP!" Kagome shouted extending her arms to both sides. Bankotsu stopped in his tracks and starred at Kagome. Naraku chuckled at Bankotsu's hesitation.

"Who's a bitch now?" He laughed more but then stopped at the glare of Kagome.

"I said quit it! You started it! So quit!" She barked at Naraku. Everyone gasped at her.

'_She's dead.'_ Bankotsu thought to himself. Though, to everyone's surprise, he didn't rip her little body apart. He only folded his arms and sneered. Kagome felt relived and satisfied.

Suddenly the shaky teacher from the front of the class room came up behind Kagome.

"Everyone stay put! I've called the principal!" He shouted, more fear was in his voice.

Bankotsu groaned, then spoke. "You've done this before, he's not gonna do anything." He sighed before taking a seat. The teacher flinched, then ran to the door and left. Kagome assumed he was going to get Mr. Taisho himself.

Kagome turned to Naraku, whom still had his arms crossed. Everyone walked over to Bankotsu, examining his wounds.

Kagome walked up to Naraku and starred at him. Naraku raised his eyebrow at Kagome. She wore a mean look; he guessed trying to scare him.

"What miko?" He moved his face close to hers, but she didn't flinch. She growled.

"Boy, you have no right to be starting fights with others because they're flirting with me! You just met me so you have no right at overreacting like that!" She argued. He only starred at her even more.

"I wasn't overreacting." He plainly said, pulling back and looking away.

"Bull! You attacked him for flirting!" She argued back. He looked back at her and nearly smiled.

'_She's cute when she's mad.' _He thought to himself, though he decided to put her in her place.

"Miko, you need to learn your place in this school. You can't be shouting at strangers!" He exclaimed in a calm voice. Kagome turned read.

"MY NAME IS KAGOME. KA GO ME!" She shouted at him. Everyone turned to look at the shouting girl. Everyone felt nervousness for the girl. She was good as dead.

No one shouts at Naraku.

Naraku was about to make a comment, when the door was pushed open. Kagome looked over and saw the principle Mr. Tashio standing there.

"Bankotsu! Naraku! To the hall now!" His voice boomed over the room and into the hall. Kagome flinched at his voice. He was angry.

Naraku grunted then walked smoothly past Kagome. Bankotsu met up with him halfway to the door and growled.

"Enough Bankotsu." Mr. Tashio growled before pushing the two out the door. Another handsome boy with white hair walked up to the principal. His hair was very long, like Inuyasha's. His eyes were golden and narrow. He had a crescent moon and two stripes on his cheeks. He looked a lot like Mr. Tashio. Then it clicked in her mind.

'_Sesshomaru?' _ She thought. She was sure that was Mr. Tashio's oldest son.

"What Sesshomaru?" He asked, "I'm kinda busy." He plainly said, halfway out the door.

"Father, the fight was over the new student," He pointed his clawed finger at Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi." Kagome tensed up, feeling scared. Mr. Tashio's eyes narrowed at Kagome. Then he looked into the hall to Naraku. Naraku only glared at him. After a moment of thought, he looked at Kagome.

"Higurashi, I'm going to call you down to my office later, to speak of this." He said before leaving, taking the boys with him.

Everyone was starring at Kagome , embarrassment fell over her.

Kagura walked up to Kagome. Silence was over the room.

Kagura then smiled and slapped her shoulder.

" Damn girl! You're a badass!" Everyone else laughed and agreed. Kagome smiled shyly at them.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." She laughed and was pulled into the crowd.

'_Hopefully Inuyasha's dad won't say anything.'_

'_Hopefully'_

_**Authors note: FINALLY. This is a long chapter! But I am proud of myself! This is how long my chapters should be! I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**R/R**_


	5. Our time together

_Authors note: FINALLY. This is a long chapter! But I am proud of myself! This is how long my chapters should be! I hope you enjoyed!_

_R/R_

_Authors note: Hopefully you're enjoying this story! This is going to be a very detailed, so I'm sorry if its boring._

_If I have to I'll rewrite it, I just like details. So enjoy this next chapter!_

::Chapter 5;Our time together::

"Finally!" Kagome's sweet voice kissed the air in the overly pink room. Kagome stretched and dropped her bag on the soft carpet. She plopped straight onto her bed. She hugged the comforter, savoring its warmth.

'_Today was okay and tiring.' _She sighed to herself. Kagome turned over to her back and looked up at the ceiling. Her attention turned to the texture in the ceiling. Her eyes followed the lines while her mind was elsewhere.

Her thoughts were on two certain hanyous. Guilt washed over as she thought of the silver haired Inuyasha. Even though they only met today, Kagome felt very close to the boy. In her mind, he was a brotherly figure, since he showed interest in protection. In her eyes, he already seemed over protective.

_So did Naraku_.

Kagome shook the thoughts away from Naraku and went back to the thoughts of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seemed nice, though he was rude.

_So was Naraku._

Kagome felt that she could look past the rudeness and see him deeper. She felt that she could change him.

_Naraku._

She wanted to change him.

_Naraku._

She wanted to help him.

_Naraku._

She wanted to hold him.

_Naraku._

She wanted to love him.

_Naraku._

"I want to love Naraku." Kagome whispered. Nothing answered.

'_Wait what?' _Kagome sat up quickly and held her hand over her mouth. She began to tremble at the words she had spoke. She held her chest, guilt once again washing over her.

"That didn't come out right." She gasped at herself. She knew in her mind, she was thinking of Inuyasha, but it came out Naraku. His name was stuck onto her tongue. Kagome put fists to her temples and began to whisper.

"I just met these boys, why am I thinking of loving one." Tears welded up into her eyes, threatening to fall. The first day of school has set her on a new level. Everything was so dramatic.

In her old school, the only thing that was dramatic was her friends.

"Friends!" She quickly exclaimed rising from the bed. She made her way over to her laptop.

'_Their email should rid these thoughts!' _She thought as she opened her computer and logged on. Kagome clicked through the spam mail and found a new email from Yuka. Her eyes began to scan the screen.

"Kagome,

So was school amazing? Today for us was boring, because we couldn't hit the classes in confidence since you weren't here. The classes seemed like they were super long without us passing notes. We didn't even see anyone new, only lame people. A lot of people asked us about you. Everyone knows where you're going now. You didn't tell us you were going to Yuki! You should've told us! Though, I'm sure it was pretty eventful for yourself. It must be weird mingling with demons, but I have a thought.

I bet someone already likes you Kagome!

I feel it!

Oh, and Hojo asked about you. He asked about if you could come out here sometime. That boy never gives up on you. Though I do now, you won't be bothered by him cause I know you're going to have a boyfriend soon, like I said I feel it!

But that is all that we wanted to say to you Kagome! Have an amazing time at school tomorrow! We'll email you at the end of the week for a update.

love ya,

Yuka, Eri, & Ayumi

P.S. We have pictures from this morning attached to this, check them out and send us some of you!"

Again Kagome smiled at they're email. Kagome then opened the attached document with the pictures. Kagome began scanning through the pictures. Kagome saw Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all modeling their new uniforms in what seemed to be Eri's room. Kagome remembered the times like that. Kagome came to the last picture.

Tears began welling up in her eyes.

The picture that was before her, was a old one from last winter. All four of them were standing side by side. Yuka's humongous scarf her mother had made for her was wrapped around all four neck's. The snow was falling around them beautifully. All of them wore teethy grins. They were all smiling because they had all found out they were accepted into their high schools. Kagome could remember that day perfectly. She remembered the picture, the trip to wac donalds, and the sleepover. It was a perfect day for all of us.

Kagome missed those days. Everyone one of those days.

Kagome shut her computer, not looking at the picture anymore.

Kagome got up and stretched, yawned, then fell onto her bed. Kagome felt horrible as ever. So many emotions ran through head, causing her into a upset state. She then closed her blue eyes.

She drifted off to sleep as nightmares lingered close to her mind.

_**Authors Note: I know this is a ridicously short chapter, but the next one will be VERY VERY long, just for you guys!**_

_**Oh and if you checked out my Vectors story, Im going to rewrite it. Which is going to be fun. So watch out for it! R/R**_


	6. Psuedo World

_**Authors Note: So here's the next update on this Inuyasha story! Again I apologize for the Uber short chapter last time, this one will be longer because I have it well thought out! **_

_**Warning: There is a small bit of violence in this chapter, there will be a # at the beginning of it, so skip it if needed.**_

::Chapter six; Pseudo World::

_Darkness greeted the young girl as her blue orbs opened. Kagome began to scan her eyes at the darkness before her, trying to seek out any object. Seeing nothing she placed her hands on the hard, cold floor and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Kagome felt cold and in pain. Her legs felt like lead and her head was pounding. Was she running? Kagome looked around once more turning in all directions, but only the darkness was in her vision._

"_Where am I?" Kagome slowly breathed, putting her hands on her knees. Kagome pushed herself up and turned around once more. She began walking across the darkness, not even feeling herself moving. Kagome felt tears welling up in frustration. She was getting nowhere here. Kagome began to pick up the pace. Her long steps turned into jogs, then into running, then sprinting. Silver tears ran down the poor girls face as she felt herself growing heavy. She pushed through the pain in her legs and the pounding of her heart. She wanted out of the dreadful place. She wanted in her bed, not in this eternal darkness. Feeling the burden of the thoughts of giving up this challenge and waiting till this was all over, hope shown before her. A sudden light gleamed in front of her. Kagome skidded to a halt and looked at the figure in the light. There stood a silver haired figure, with cute little dog ears sticking from its head. Kagome's eyes widened at the figure._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted before charging for the him, only to find herself getting farther and farther away from the boy. Panic racked through her body._

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, but her screaming didn't help. The light that he was standing in was slowly being engulfed by darkness once more. Though Kagome could see an expression his face that was plain as day. _

_Sadness._

_Kagome fell forward onto the black ground and screamed at the top of her lungs. Kagome shoved her small hands into her ebony hair rocked forward, continuing to scream. It was gone, her only means to escape. She was here, in the welcoming darkness fearing for her life and sanity. Insanity grown over her as she screamed. Loneliness began to set in as she roared with frustration. Everything was beginning to play back to her. Her fears were flashing before her eyes. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as she attempted to shun those thoughts out of her mind. After she felt her mind becoming relaxed, she slowly opened her eyes. Only to find a pair of red ones starring right back at her, Kagome shot back. Kagome's throat was dry from the screaming and crying; only a small squeak escaped her quivering her lips. _

_Kagome's eyes trailed down from the eyes to the smirking mouth. Kagome noticed that this face was way too familiar for her liking. Kagome began to shake with fear as the face came closer to her own. Kagome chocked onto the name, but was unable to get it out. Naraku grinned at her as she quivered. He lifted his clawed hand to her cheek and gently rubbed it affectingly. Kagome's breath hitched at his warm touch. _

"_Naraku." Kagome could finally choke out, only then did Naraku's grin turn vicious as the whites of his eyes turned black and his teeth turned to fangs. He began to growl a vicious, lustful growl at the trembling girl. Kagome's eyes grew even wider as he began to inch closer. Naraku's clawed hand drew back. _

_###########################################################################_

_Kagome felt a searing pain in near her left breast and she could hear the vicious sound of flesh being torn. Blood began to force its way up her throat and she began to feel it pooling in her mouth. Kagome looked down slowly to see Naraku's hand digging into her breast tearing and scratching her flesh. Kagome felt a sudden squeeze on her heart. Kagome gasped and looked straight into the insanity filled eyes of Naraku before feeling the life draining from her._

_########################################################################_

Kagome arouse from her bed with a blood curling scream and began clutching her heart. Kagome continued screaming over and over again. Soon her mother and grandfather came running into the room.

"Kagome!" Momma Higurashi came to her screaming daughter's side and began shaking her roughly, knocking her from her scared state. Kagome caught her breath and looked at her mother and gramps.

"Momma…Gramps….." Kagome felt tears stream down her face as she looked at them both. Kagome felt weak and fell into her mother's arms and held her tight. Kagome began sobbing into her mother's embrace. Momma hugged her daughter with all her might and stroked her hair. Kagome only cried harder as her mother soothingly cooed and whispered to her. Momma began to rock Kagome; she then began singing a lullaby from Kagome's childhood.

"Nen-nen korori yo, Okorori yo. Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~ Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta? Ano yama koete, Sato e itta. Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta? Den-den taiko ni, Shō no fue." (TRANSLATED: Hushabye, Hushabye! My good Baby, Sleep! Where did my boy's baby-sitter go? Beyond that mountain, back to her home. As a souvenir from her home, what did you get? A toy drum and a shō flute.) Momma spoke softly to the now silently sobbing girl. Momma smiled slightly at the quiet breathing of Kagome. Kagome could feel relaxation over her as she felt her mother rubbing her back. Kagome feel her eyes growing heavy with exhaustion, but she immediately shot her head back.

" Momma!" She exclaimed startling the concerned mother. "Momma, you can't let me fall back asleep! I'll have more nightmares if you let me sleep! Please! Don't let me fall back to sleep!" Kagome begged her mother, only to find more concern for her. After a moment, Momma's expression softened and she pulled Kagome back into her embrace. Kagome gripped onto her mother's back.

"Don't scare me like that Kagome." Momma whispered into her ear. Kagome's eyes widened.

'Was I really screaming?' Kagome thought to herself, looking into her mother's eyes. Guilt ran through her mind as she thought of how scared her mother was. Kagome changed her expression to a pained look. Kagome felt like crying even more, but she couldn't forge anymore tears. Momma pulled away and smiled at her.

"Kagome dear, you know its 5:30. There's no need to fall back to sleep when you have an hour before you usually wake up. I heard you up at 6:30 yesterday." Momma smiled. Deep inside Kagome felt horrible. Yesterday she was up so early cause of her nightmare.

'I guess that could be my regular time now.' Kagome smiled then pulled back from her mother. Momma leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the forehead. Momma stood up and smiled once again.

"Thanks for the wakeup call dear." Momma said jokingly walked up to gramps. Kagome then noticed Sota in the doorway rubbing his eyes. Kagome felt really bad for waking everyone up, but she couldn't do anything about it. It was a nightmare.

A vicious one too.

Kagome felt as if she could have more nightmares, like this one, which frightened her even more. The nightmare will follow her throughout the day today, especially when she see Naraku, unless he's suspended, which she hopes he is. She does not want to face the man of her dreams, wait, scratch that, Nightmares. Kagome threw her legs over her bed and let her bare feet sink into the soft plush carpet of her room. She quickly stood up and stretched. Kagome walked to her vanity mirror and looked into it. Kagome stared into the mirror studding her face. Kagome could see the veins sticking out of her bloodshot eyes. Sighing she could see her pain from the nightmare on her face, and it looked like it wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. Kagome imagined the questions she would get from Sango, Kagura, and Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha' His face came to mind as she remembered chasing after him in her dream. She remembered the sadness that shown through the darkness. He left her… for him.

Kagome lifted up her shirt up to expose her left breast. Kagome examined her pale breast.

'No marks, it really was a dream.' Kagome still examined it, even though ensuring that there were not any wounds. Finally Kagome let her shirt fall flatly down her chest. Kagome sighed and continued to get ready for hell once more, but going very very slow.

Kagome sighed as she took her first step into onto the school grounds for the second time this week. Kagome slumped her school bag over her shoulder and trotted down the paved path to the school. Kagome swayed her hips feeling confident in her new black uniform style skirt and a pastel pink silky button up short sleeved shirt. Kagome smiled slightly at the looks she was getting from passing males. Damn, she hadn't felt this confident for a while. No boy had looked her up and down as these boys did. In her mind, she knew she should scold all of them but she decided to take the attention, knowing it won't be there tomorrow.

Kagome entered the school and walked to the office. Peering into the office she could see Mrs. Kaede. She noticed her and waved, Kagome smiled and waved back before continuing to her class. Kagome was almost to her class when a voice came from behind.

"Damn girl!" Kagome smiled at the familiar voice and turned around. She turned to see Inuyasha in all his glory walking to her. Kagome blush slightly at his figure. He came up to her and smiled. He looked down to her. Kagome looked up at him starting to blush ferociously. His body seemed to glow in every way. Kagome looked him up and down before she heard a voice from behind him. Inuyasha groaned then turned to see a beautiful girl with long black hair. In Kagomes's eyes she was gorgeous. Kagome looked at her up and down. Her raven hair was silky and was tied in the back with a simple white ribbon. She wore a beautiful white blouse that shown pure elegance. Her jeans seemed to hug every curve on her body, showing her beauty off to the lecherous world. The only thing ugly about this goddess of a girl was the ugly expression on her face. Her face held nothing other than jealousy.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Hey Kik," He flatly said, not bothering to come closer to the ragging girl.

'Kik…. hmmm, ah! That's short for Kikyo!' Kagome discovered it herself. Kik was Inuyasha's girlfriend that the others were talking about yesterday. Kagome felt jealous, the gorgeous gals always get the hot guys. Kagome wore a annoyed while glaring at the girl.

"Inuyasha Tashio! You have been avoiding me haven't you?" Kikyo was fuming with no anticipation of stopping. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, waiting for an answer.

"ugh.." Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose with annoyance. After a moment or so of very uncomfortable silence, Inuyasha raised his head to look at her. "Kikyo, seriously, get out of my sight. You've become nothing but a nuisance these last few weeks." Inuyasha flatly said, looking straight into her umber eyes. Both Kagome and Kikyo gasped at this answer. Kikyo turned beat red and tears began to well up in her eyes. "We're over Kikyo."

Kikyo seemed to swell up with anger. Tears rolled down her face. Kikyo stomped her foot on the ground and shouted at the hanyou. "BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Kikyo shouted with all her might. Kagome winced at the tone of her voice. "After all we've been through." Kikyo whispered to Inuyasha in a harsh tone. Inuyasha only starred back at her with no emotions in his eyes. Kikyo then noticed the petite raven haired girl standing slyly behind Inuyasha. Kikyo squinted her tear filled eyes at the girl. Rage returned to her as she shot a look right back at Inuyasha.

"Who the hell is she?" Kikyo spat at Inu. He glared at her and put his arm behind him shielding Kagome.

"Leave her out of this Kik. She has nothing to do with this." Inuyasha growled. Kagome glared and pushed passed his arm. Kagome straightened herself up and put her hand out in front of her. Kagome gave Kikyo a fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to meet you! I'm a friend of Inuyasha's." Kagome exclaimed, her hand still extended toward Kikyo. Kikyo wore an confused expression, Inuyasha was silent. Kikyo looked her up and down. Kagome could see anger grow onto her face again. Kikyo growled and raised her hand, Kagome's eyes widened.

Every person in the hallway averted their eyes upon the trio and as the sound of skin colliding was in the air.

Kagome's head jerked to the side, tears formed in her eyes as she felt a very harsh stinging upon her cheek. Kikyo stood there with her hand in the air. Inuyasha gasped, but did nothing. The hall was silent.

"I know who the hell you are! You're the bitch I saw Inuyasha chasing after yesterday!" She screamed at Kagome with full force. Her voice echoed throughout the halls of Yuki. People gasped and whispered, all while Kagome was in shock.

'_This is too much_.' Kagome moved her head and looked at the enraged Kikyo. Anger filled her own face and Kikyo could see it. Kagome glare at the young miko with a look that could make children cry. The air around Kagome seemed to intensify with fury. Kagome took her turn and stomped her foot, startling Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"What the hell is wrong with this place? All I've seen is drama because of me! I've only been here two days and I get fucking slapped? I already have to deal with Naraku and now I have to deal you?" Kagome screamed, tears falling from her eyes. Kagome shook her head and screamed. Kagome threw her hands forward and pushed against Kikyo. A pink aura glowed around her hands and Kikyo's chest. Kikyo looked with a startled look.

"Mik-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kagome interrupted Kikyo, and then Kikyo felt a pulse through her chest. The pink aura from Kagome's hands shot through Kikyo. Kikyo was blasted black a few feet and was on the ground clutching her body. Kagome starred at her hands in awe as the pink aura stayed there. People ran to Kikyo's side, even Inuyasha. Though all Inuyasha did was stand by her, not speaking. Kagome looked at Kikyo, who wrenched her head up to glare at the frightened girl.

"You bitch!" Kikyo shouted attempting to get up, but she only fell back down. "You've taken my powers! You're a wretched Miko!" She screamed. Kagome looked at her hands and saw the glowing dissipate. Kagome felt stronger, fearless. Kagome looked back at the enraged Kikyo for the word again. Miko. Everyone's been saying it and now she believes it. She just had taken another miko's power, but not intentionally. How though? How did she take her powers?

Kikyo attempted to get up again, but fell once more. "Give them back damnit!" She demanded. Kagome only looked at Kikyo more confused as ever as she tried to figure out how to give them back. Kikyo looked at her and sent her a confused look back. "You don't know how, do you?" Kikyo asked, Kagome said nothing.

'_How did I do that?'_ Kagome thought hard at what just happened. _'I was angry and pushed her, and then I got her powers.'_ Kagome closed her eyes and searched for the answer that was certain to be in the back of her mind, but nothing could be found. Kagome opened her eyes and began to cry. Kagome looked at Kikyo.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered before turning around and began sprinting down the hall past the startled students. Kikyo stared at the girl, not angry. She could recall herself being like that. Kikyo knew in the back of her mind that this girl, will soon need her help.

_**Authors note: Here's the long chapter I've promised! And yes, there won't be any Kikyo bashing in this story, even though I thoroughly dislike her, but if she's the good guy, the story plays out well. I promise that in the next chapter things will begin to spice up! Okay please review! **_

_**Oh I do not own the Japanese lullaby that was featured. It is a old lullay by I think Edo. I take no credit for the lullaby.**_


	7. Courting

_**Authors Note: Here's the next chapter! I'm feeling good cause I'm on role of writing! So here is the next chapter! Oh and there will be some Naraku X Kagome fluff here! It's gonna get better!'**_

::Chapter seven; Courting::

Kagome sprinted through the halls, hot tears streaming down her face. Kagome looked around with her teary eyes for a place to hide. Kagome turned corners until she found a door that read staff only. Not caring for the consequences, Kagome pushed through the door and ran up the stairs. Kagome kept climbing the stairs seeing more doors that connected to the upper levels of the school. Upon reaching the final door at the top, Kagome felt her legs taking the pressure of the constant climbing. Kagome bent over huffed, feeling her heart beating ultra fast. Once Kagome caught her breath, she reached for the handle. Turning it, she pushed it open and stumbled. Feeling a breeze, Kagome smiled have memories return. She was on the roof, which was her favorite place during middle school. Kagome walked slowly to the edge and peered over the sky. Kagome could feel her anger and sadness dripping away. The cool breeze lifted her spirits and eased her pain. Kagome tucked a strand behind her ear. Kagome could hear the bell ringing, signaling it was time for class, but she couldn't show her face for a while. Kagome felt as if people would stare for what she did, which scarred her. She hated getting stared at, getting starred at meant something was wrong with her. Kagome pushed away those thoughts and continued to look out into the horizon.

She didn't hear the door open and close.

Kagome felt strange that instant. Kagome lowered her head. She felt something in her presence, some evil aura. Kagome instantly turned around to see who the meaning of this presence was. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of the man she did not want to see today. Naraku.

Naraku grinned at her startled look. Kagome was speechless at this grin. It was the same one from her nightmares. Kagome stood in shock, and then realized how silly she must be. Kagome regained her composure and crossed her arms across her chest. She gave him a cocky look and knocked her hip to the side.

"What do you want?" She growled, trying to act serious. Naraku only chuckled at her attempt. He found it rather amusing at her cockiness; it was rather cute in his eyes. Naraku allowed his eyes to feast upon this girl's body. Her legs were her best feature in his opinion. They seemed to go on forever, but he wouldn't let her looks get to him just yet. He had to focus.

Kagome saw his eyes wandering her body; she began to blush furiously. "Oi! Put your eyes back in your head! Stop checking me out!" She shouted and attempted to cover her body with her hands. Naraku averted his eyes to her eyes. She looked straight back into them.

She suddenly had the lightheaded feeling as if she was going to faint. Kagome felt her legs give out from under her and she began to fall forward. Kagome made a small faint sound as she fell. Kagome closed her eyes, feeling no strength to catch herself. Kagome was destined to hit the ground, but she fell gently into two strong arms. Kagome's head landed softly against a hard object. After a moment, Kagome raised her head up and looked into the eyes of the demon. Naraku held her in his strong arms, staring down into her sapphire eyes. Kagome fell once again into his trance. Kagome felt the world stop around her and strangely enough, Naraku felt it too. Kagome pushed herself from Naraku and straightened herself up. Silence rained over the two. Kagome moved away from the boy, but he suddenly disappeared. Kagome gasped stepping back. Kagome felt her back press against a familiar wall. She shot around and saw Naraku smiling seductively at her. Kagome felt fear soar through her body. She starred deep into the eyes of the monster of her nightmares. Naraku moved in closer. Kagome backed up, unsure what to do next.

'_run.' _And with that thought, she turned around and sprinted for the door. Her legs that still haven't healed from the abusive stairs were feeling the push. Kagome didn't look back at him. When she came close to the door, two giant tentacles jumped in front of it. Kagome skidded to a halt and shot around, panting. Naraku wasn't more than a foot away from her now. Gasping, Kagome feel to the ground in shock. Naraku chuckled at the little mouse.

"You're so predictable little miko." He kneeled to a squatting position in front of her. "Always scared of the world I see." He lifted his hand and she winced, shutting her eyes. He stopped with the wind. Not feeling his touch Kagome opened her eyes. His hand hovered near her face but his face was something that frightened her. She studied his face like a piece of art. His face held the expression of disappointment, fear, and sadness. Kagome could feel his pain, his fury, his neglect. His emotions seemed to transfer over to her, and felt guilt for running away. Naraku retracted his hand, averting his eyes from Kagome. Kagome felt her heart drop from the guilt. Naraku began to straighten up, but a force stopped him.

Kagome reached up and grabbed his hand. Naraku's eyes shot towards her and widened at her face. Kagome was smiling. Inside of his body, he could feel his heart beat fast. It pumped at a quick rate, that it began to pinch.

"Stay. Talk to me." Kagome smiled and slightly tilted her head. Naraku was only shocked. Kagome stood up slowly and clutched his hand. She pulled him over to the rail and pulled him into a sitting position. Kagome sat in Indian style while Naraku had one leg bent and one straight. Kagome could feel an awkward vibe coming off the boy. It bothered her. Kagome looked and saw him looking straight at her with a very very confused face. Kagome blushed slightly and put her head between her knees. A moment or two of silence was over them.

"You told me to stay. Now talk." Naraku said in annoyance. He moved his eyes to the sky, which deeply resembled an ocean of nothingness. Kagome glared at him.

"You're the one who wanted me to stay! You blocked my way!" She barked, he looked at her once again, glaring himself. Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine from his eyes. They seemed to be painted with pure hatred and evil. Then Kagome hid her fear and huffed. She turned her head away from him. Kagome looked around the sky, searching for an answer for her problem. She wants to fix this boy, but she doesn't know how. Kagome sighed.

'_This is going to be difficult.'_ Feeling the cold stare of the demon, Kagome stiffened a bit. Her action amused the boy. Kagome turned her head, not much though. She only wanted to get at a peak at him. His ruby eyes, pierced her sapphire one. Kagome could feel a familiar chill go up and down her spine. Shaking the feeling, she nervously smiled at him.

"So umm why did you come to Yuki High?" Kagome was in desperate need of a conversation to get the awkward feeling to lift. Naraku smiled and turned his head away from her. Kagome studied his profile while waiting for his answer. He was handsome at every angle it seemed. He looked like a prince that had just stepped out a story book right into reality.

"Why do you wanna know?" He asked his voice calm and silky. Kagome could see the smile that was on his face, showing he wasn't upset about the question, and maybe wanted to share his story.

"Well, I was just wondering why here? Why not an all demon school for powerful demons?" Kagome heard him chuckle at her questions. Kagome felt the space between them decrease as he shot his face closer to her own. Kagome took in quick intake of air. Naraku could smell her cherry blossom perfume emitting from her body. It was intoxicating.

"Is that the real reason? Or are you lying?" Naraku smirked at her anxious face. Kagome began to turn a bright red. Naraku lifted his fingers under her chin and raised her small face up, making her look deeper into her eyes. Kagome could feel seduction wrapping her in his soul. Kagome felt herself submitting to his piercing gaze. Kagome's eyes narrowed as Naraku tilted his head slightly, aligning his lips with hers. Kagome felt the pressure building in her heart and she could feel his warm breath tickle her lips. Naraku leaned every so slowly up to her lips. Their lips were only a few centimeters apart when….

"Oi! You kids can't be up here!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she turned crimson in embarrassment. She shoved her hand forward and pushed Naraku away. His face remained in her small palm as she turned to the holder of the voice. One of the school's janitors stood in a gray outfit that looked very dirty. Kagome began sweating in embarrassment at what just happen.

'_What I really just about to kiss Naraku? The supposed to be enemy?' _

Naraku put his hand on hers and pulled it off his face. Kagome turned her eyes to see him doing something that should not be done in this kind of situation.

This boy was laughing. Kagome shot a glare at him. The Janitor shot a confused look at the demon. He studied Naraku and his eyes widened. Naraku shot a glare at the man that made him freeze in his spot. Chills ran up Kagome's spin as he smiled even more. Suddenly the Janitor reached into his back pocket and pulled a handheld radio.

"Mr. Tasiho, come the roof please. Students were hiding up here." He said loudly into the radio. A small noise erupted from the radio signaling he was on his way. Kagome began to shake widly.

"Fuck." She whispered. She brought her legs to her chest and put her head down. "Second day here and I'm already getting into big trouble." A tear ran from her eye. She cried a few tears and felt Naraku tense beside her. She shifted her head slightly. Anger was building in his eyes. He shot up so fast, Kagome couldn't even blink. Naraku looked down on the janitor before her.

"You're going to regret using that radio." Naraku growled at the Janitor, whom quivered in fear. Kagome felt fear wash over her as the air thickened. Kagome violently shook her head, but Naraku ignored and grabbed the janitor by the collar and began to raise him off his feet. Kagome's eyes widened and put her hand up.

"I swear Naraku! If you don't put him down I say I will castrate you with a wooden rusty spoon!" She shouted, walking over to him. Naraku turned to her in shock; no one has threatened her before. Naraku dropped the Janitor when Kagome was near, the anger in her eyes were so antagonizing, it seemed that he was scared. Kagome stuck her finger up and growled once more.

"And I will make sure I find a wooden spoon the fucking rusts boy, you hear?" She glared while he was still in shock. The janitor below them slowly crawled away for the door unnoticed.

Naraku softened and smile wildly at her. "heh, you think you can really threaten me? You're dumber than you look miko." He glared at her, towering her in size. Kagome looked up at him still with an angry face.

"You're the one picking fights with everyone around me!" Kagome shot at him. She moved her foot forward and purposely stepped on his foot. "And that for calling me that damned name miko!" She turned her foot side to side squishing his toes under her foot. Once done with the foot squishing, she retracted her foot and looked up at him once more. She found him smiling a wicked smiled that made her very uncomfortable. Kagome took a step back from this new look. The aura that was emitting from him felt like it was driving her mad.

"What's the matter miko? Why won't you purify me or any of your jazz?" Kagome gasped at him at the recall events of this morning. She remembered the strength that was passed to her that at that moment. Recalling , she felt courage build up.

'_Time to show off.' _Kagome smirked at her thought. Naraku caught the look, but pretended not to notice.

"You can't do purification can you? Do you know why miko?"

At the question, her heart felt as if it had stopped. She gave him a shocked look and leaned forward a bit. "You know why? Tell me! Please!" She seemed to beg, which was low of her, but now it didn't matter. She needed to know. NOW. Silence wrapped them in a tight hold. Naraku could feel anxiety coming from the girl's mind. She wanted to know. With the thought, he disappeared. Kagome came out of her anxious state and shook her head side to side. No sign of the youkai was anywhere.

Kagome then felt a presence behind her and pressure onto her stomach. Kagome looked down and back, discovering that Naraku's soft arms were snaking around her belly and his head was closing in on her ear. Kagome cried out a bit, but was hushed by a sweet voice in her ear.

"That's for me to know and you to find out my sweet miko." Naraku's breath tickled her ear. Kagome shivered from the impact of warm air. Naraku shifted his head and landed his face in her locks of ebony hair. He buried his face in the texture and sweet scent of her hair. Kagome could feel pleasure from the feeling of him so close. The pleasure pumped through her body in rhythm with her heart. Kagome tried to turn her head away, but his head only went deeper. In response to the rejection, Naraku sank his head lower to her neck. Kagome could feel pleasure and discomfort bubbling in her. Naraku's warm breath kissed Kagome's neck. Kagome started quivering. She could feel the presence of his lips on her neck. Kagome gasped. Naraku's eyes shot up from their spot, filled with rage. Kagome could see the door handle to the exit moving slightly. Kagome tried to move towards it, but Naraku's arms kept her in place. Kagome saw one of Naraku's tentacles stretching to the door and holding it close. Banging and the voice of Mr. Tashio rang in the air. Kagome struggled to get from Naraku, but he only held her with more strength. Kagome could feel his breath become ragged. Kagome stiffened for the next attack from him. Naraku lifted his head slightly and hissed into her ear.

"Be mine…."

Kagome widened her eyes at his words. Then felt a small pinch on the beginning of her shoulder. Kagome tried to turn her head, but felt the weight of Naraku disappear. Kagome heard the door be forced open. Kagome looked at the very furious Mr. Tashio and the frightened Janitor. Mr. Tashio's eyes focused onto Kagome and blinked wildly.

"Higurashi?" He looked around and back at her. "You were the _Student's'_ on the roof?" He glared at the Janitor. The Janitor cowered back then quickly said. "There was another! The hanyou boy Naraku!" He stuttered, then stepped back and pointed to Kagome. "She made the hanyou drop his attack against me." He quietly said. Mr. Taisho shot to the Janitor then to Kagome. She slightly gasped at the wide pools of yellow that was looking at her. A moment of silence was over them.

Kagome could feel her heart beat.

' _Naraku left. Why? Does he really think he can get out of trouble? Coward.' _She mentally growled to herself. She felt the urge to summon him back and kick him in the groin.

"Higurashi. To my office." The silence was broken from the demanding words of . turned away from Kagome, but didn't move forward. Kagome caught his gesture and began to walk to the door. As Mr. Tashio started down the stairs, Kagome looked behind her, searching for the red eyed boy.

'_I wonder where he is.' _Kagome sighed then turned and continued down the stairs. Kagome could feel her legs tense up, since they still were not healed from sprinting up these familiar stairs just earlier. Kagome felt the pain as she stepped off the final step. Kagome followed the man down the halls of the school. Kagome looked into the doors of the class rooms and could see the classes hard at work. Kagome caught a glimpse of Inuyasha, whom was looking at the board. Kagome stopped a few steps behind Mr. Taisho and studied Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed Kagome. He turned his head to her and looked at her with a confused look. Kagome slyly smirked. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed locked in each other's gazes, though Kagome's gaze was broken by a pain in her shoulder. Kagome put her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it. When she brought her hand down she could see that Inuyasha's face was horrified. Kagome looked at her left shoulder and nearly cried out. Her pastel pink shirt was beginning to stain a bright color of red. Kagome looked slowly at her hand and saw blood coving it. Kagome shot a scared look at Inu, then ran down the hall towards Mr. Tashio. Mr. Tashio stopped, and without looking at her, instructed her.

"Higurashi, go to the nurse, then come to my office. Hurry." He said, then was gone. Kagome then saw she was standing right in front of the office. She slowly looked past the windows at the big sign that read Clinic. Kagome saw Kaede shuffling through her papers with a small smile on her face. Kagome felt as if she walked into there she would only startle her. Ignoring the pain, she walked into the office. Kaede looked up slightly smiling, and then her look fell upon the blood seeping through Kagome's shirt.

"Oh my! Kagome my dear! Come into the clinic! Quickly!" She exclaimed, leaving her desk unattended and ushered her into the clinic. Kagome then knew for sure, Kaede was the nurse, and because she saw the small letters RN on her badge. Kaede ushered to a chair and sat her down.

"Wait a moment." She whispered, then went to the cabinets.

Kagome felt bored, she didn't want to be here. She wanted to go home now. She didn't want to be treated by the nurse for a cut. Kagome pulled her shirt down slightly at her shoulder. She could barely see it but there was a small hole on her shoulder.

'_How could such a small hole like this cause this much blood?'_She asked herself, she couldn't even recall how she got it. Kagome looked suspiciously at the little hole. Suddenly Kagome heard things hit the floor and shot her head to Kaede. Kaede looked at the wound. She looked at Kagome with sympathy.

"Oh sweetie…" Kaede began. Kagome looked strangely at her.

"What?" Kaede looked away then looked back at her.

"Sweetie, did you know you're being courted?" Kaede asked softly, beginning to pick up the bandages. Kagome looked at her with a confused and shocked face.

"WHAT?" Kagome gasped and stood up.

"You're being courted." Kaede answer, but didn't look up. Kagome could feel her feet disappear under her.

'Courted…I'm courted…by Naraku….'

_**Authors Note: There! I'm sorry for the wait! School just started back up, so I didn't have time to type, but there you go! It's getting serious now eh? Like? Well that's all I have for now! I promise I will update soon! **_

_**Oh and upon request I put a small joke in for **__**BananaNut37**__** . I apologize that there isn't a good joke, cause im not good at jokes. I apologize!**_

_**for now! bye bye!**_

_**R/R**_


	8. Taking Chances

_**Authors Note: All the wonderful reviews have truly made me very happy. They give me the motivation to write more of this story. I thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! **_

::Chapter eight; Taking Chances::

Kagome excited the Clinic with a thin white bandage and a replacement tee-shirt on, since her blouse was bloody. Kagome sighed as she handled her bloodied shirt between her shaking hands as she entered a familiar hallway. She felt a pain of nervousness building up in her system. She could feel her heart racing as she neared the door of 's. Kagome hesitated as she raised her balled hand to the door. She didn't wasn't to step into the office for something like this.

Was she in trouble?

Will he tell her mom?

What would Momma think?

Those thoughts pushed through her mind like a road roller. She felt the urge to turn and run straight home and never return to the amazing school, but her heart kept her in place. She sighed a bit then pulled her fist back to knock.

"Come in Miss. Higurashi." Kagome shuddered like she did the first day of school when she heard his soft masculine voice. She slowly turned the knob and entered the room. Mr. Tashio was once again sitting at his desk shuffling through a few papers. Kagome stood there for a moment. The room looked darker then before. She was beginning to feel fear dip through her at the thought of him calling home. Momma would be so angry with here.

"Sit Kagome, please." He said raising his eyes at her. She shuddered at the pierce of his eyes. She nodded slowly and came the chair in front of her. She plopped herself into the well cushioned chair. Kagome looked straight into his eyes, trying not to show her utter fear that was seeping from her soul. Mr. Taisho could clearly see her fear.

"Kagome, please, calm your soul. You're not in trouble." With his words, Kagome calmly began to settle. Her breathing was less ragged and she could think clearly.

"I thought I was in trouble for being the roof with…" She stopped for a moment, thinking about the mark on her shoulder, but then managed to get the name out. "..Naraku…" waved his hand slightly.

"Kagome, you did break a school rule for being on the roof, and your violation will be recorded." Kagome's face turned long at the fact that she was in trouble.

'_Mom's gonna disown me.' _

"But Kagome, I will not inform your mother about this violation, because whom you were with." He stated flatly. Kagome shot him confused look. He lied out an envelope that had the name Naraku OniGumo on it. Kagome reached for it and opened it up. A photo of Naraku was paper clipped to the left, and a full transcript was before her. She could see all the classes he had ever taken. Kagome blinked twice to see if her eyes had deceived her.

"I didn't know Naraku actually did things in school." Kagome whispered at the paper.

"Yes, he's aced every class and has the highest GPA in the entire school system. He's a very smart boy, but not a very good boy." He leaned over and took the transcript, reveling the an discipline paper. Kagome gasped. "As you can see, he hasn't made very good choices."

Kagome's read the page over and over again. The page was filled with vicious attacks of Naraku's. Beside every offense, the word MAJIOR was typed. All of the offences were over one thing, messing with him. Kagome took a guess at that because all the notes meant he started to attack once the other talked back. She looked at the final offence and saw it was from yesterday, the fight between Bankotsu and Naraku. She sighed at the thought of his doing all this.

"What has caused this?" She finally felt the need for questions. Mr. Tashio put his hand on his desk and began tapping his fingers.

"Naraku had a very upsetting childhood. As you know, Naraku is a Hanyou, like my youngest son, Inuyasha. He is born of a demon mother and a human father. Once Naraku's mother gave birth to him, his father was so ashamed of himself for bring a hanyou into the world, that he gave up his life. Naraku never knew his father, but when Naraku was very young, his mother told him what he had done. Naraku began to see his father as a disgrace. Naraku began to care for his mother day in and day out. He had done everything for his wonderful mother, and I mean everything.

Though when he had turned seven, his mother had fallen deathly ill. Naraku was devastated at it, so he began to skip elementary school to care for her. Once his mother had realized he wasn't going to school, she conjured up a smile and told his to go to school for her. Naraku protested, but her eyes made him to school that day. Once school was finished, Naraku came home and found her laying dead in her bed. Naraku turned away from the world of light and began causing trouble, though he did keep up with his school work." sighed from his little explanation. "He would come to me and ask for extra work and things for his classes, since his teachers didn't appreciate him." Kagome had her hand over her mouth.

"I didn't know he went through so much. I feel so sorry for him…" She trailed off from voice. She felt a pain of guilt for everything she did. She yelled at him, stepped on his feet, and was just rude. She wished she could just hold him.

"And with that Miss. Higurashi," Mr. Taisho stood up and walked to his curtained window. Kagome followed his every move. He opened the curtains a bit and let the pure light flood the room. The beauty of the room shined in Kagome's sapphire eyes. "I want your help."

Kagome snapped out of her trance of the room. "With what Mr. Taisho?"

turned to her slowly. "I want you to purify Naraku's heart." Kagome gasped at his words. "Not literally, I mean I want you to change his heart."

"But why me? How can I do that? He's a demon." Kagome spoke as she slightly tightened up in her seat.

"Kagome you are aware that he's courting you, correct?"

"Yes." turned to face her completely. His face was very serious as he spoke the next words.

"You're truly the closest person I've ever seen with that boy. He trusts no one." He began to take slow steps to her. "Yes he runs around with that entourage, but you're the only one I seen to be able to stand up against him." Kagome's eyes widened at that. He did not attack her when she yelled, but when Bankotsu did, he did. He treated very nicely, and she just now noticed it. She swallowed.

"Kagome, you are a very powerful miko, not because you've taken Kikyo's powers. You are a strong willed and filled with pure power, like the legendary Shikon Jewel. Upon its destruction, the power was transferred to your ancestors and was passed down to you." stopped a few feet in front of her. Kagome began to register what he had just told her. She quickly stood up and stepped back.

"What?! How do you know all this?" Kagome demanded, her voice changing into anger. How could he just know all this stuff and she didn't?

"Kagome, your mother told me. She is a very nice miko." He slightly smiled at the thought, but he then sensed a lot of anger and confusion coming from Kagome.

"Momma's a miko? Why didn't she tell me?" She stepped a few steps toward him, trying to get the answer out of him quickly.

"Ah, I see. She didn't tell you. You'll have to ask her why." He sighed at the fuming Kagome. Kagome was mumbling words of nonsense about her mother with her head turned away. Her face was red with fury. "But Kagome," She looked up at him with a soft face, trying to surpass the anger.

"Will you help Naraku? He needs a friend." He asked with a very sweet voice. He reached for her hand and held it. He grasped it with both hands. Kagome blushed a bit, but pushed it back away.

"i-I" She quietly stuttered. She had to run her thoughts over everything he just told her.

Help Naraku.

Powerful Miko.

Momma Miko.

Friends.

More.

Courting.

Kagome pulled her thoughts one by one, trying to figure out a conclusion. She breathed slightly and his hand. She took a few more minutes to think it over before she came to her final conclusion. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she shot them back open and gave a very strong answer.

"I'll do it." Mr. Taisho smiled and patted her hand. He released her hand and walked back to his desk and sat back down.

"Thank you Miss. Higurashi." He clasped his hands together and smiled at her once more. Kagome stayed put and only starred him down. She wanted to run. She had just agreed to changing Naraku.

Naraku.

What is Inuyasha going to say?

'_I hope he sends me home.'_

"Well Miss. Higurashi, that is all I wanted to speak with you about dear. The bell should be ringing soon, so you should continue to lunch and your last three classes." He finished right when the bell rang. Kagome sighed as she suddenly felt tired. She then said goodbye and she left the room without another word.

sat in silence.

"You're in for a ride Kagome."

"He wants more than friends."

_**Authors Note: So there, I know it wasn't a very intriguing chapter but it's a very explanatory chapter.**_

_**You know how Kagome obtained her powers and you know why Naraku's a badass. **_

_**I'm sorry if you don't like how I changed each of their historys, but I didn't want much about the Shikon Jewel except for the power transferring to Kagome. **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**R/R **_


	9. Whispering Winds

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the little delay in this chapter, school has been really hard even though I had just started. A lot has also been going on at the house, so I haven't really had time to write, play, or draw for a while. But here I am, enjoying Indiana weather, which is a nce 70 degrees, better than the 100 degrees drought we've been having. **_

_**But enough of that, here the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

::Chapter nine; Whispering Winds::

Kagome felt like sprinting home when she heard the lunch bell. She didn't want to face Inuyasha at lunch today and she was still too confused to even think. Kagome balled her fists in the bloodied blouse that still lay in her hands as she strutted down the halls of Yuki high. Kagome could hear voices growing louder as se neared the cafeteria. Kagome began to feel nervous as she tightened her grip on the bloody mess in her hands.

'_What would they say if I walked into there with this?' _Kagome reached to her back, but then quickly remembered that she had dropped her bag on the roof. She sighed, but got an idea.

'_I could skip lunch by saying I had to look for my bag!'_ Kagome smiled and turned away from the cafeteria and attempted to escape, but was caught red handed.

"Kagome!" Kagome could hear Inuyasha's voice kiss her ears. She slowly turned to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo with him. Kagome turned fully to them, hiding the short behind her back. She put on a fake smile and greeted them.

"Hi there guys!" They quickly came up to her with worried faces. Inuyasha's face made her want to cry, his face showed pure sympathy that couldn't be over looked. She felt like running once more, but their stares held her in place. Inuyasha got close to her.

"Kagome what the hell is going on, why did you run? Why did you leave? Why were you bloody?" He asked so many questions, it was hard for Kagome to follow. Kagome backed up a little muttering I over and over again. Sango stepped in.

"Inuyasha, give the girl some space! We all know she's had a rough day with Kikyo. She was probably in the clinic with Kik until now." Sango pushed Inuyasha away from Kagome, but he only pushed her back. He growled at Sango and she pulled something from under her dress. Kagome glanced down and saw it was a hilt to a sword. Kagome widened her eyes and back up a bit.

"Oi, hanyou, don't mess with me. I've killed beasts like you for a living. I'm not adding you as an exception." she growled deeply at Inuyasha, who slightly pulled back. He looked at Sango more, and then turned to Kagome. She smiled a bit then placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome shuddered at her touch. Sango felt her shudder and pulled back very slightly. After a moment of silence in the group, Sango placed her hand on her again.

"Come on Kagome, let's get some lunch." Sango quickly reached for Kagome's hand, but she quickly pulled away. Kagome stepped back, backing into Inuyasha. She clenched her blouse behind her as her knuckles could feel his jeans.

"Sango, I can't. I left my bag somewhere, it has my money. I need to find it." Kagome sputtered out quickly. Her heart told her to run. Inuyasha's eyes were clearly starring straight at her clenched hands. She knew he knew that there was something up with the pale blouse.

Sango cocked her head to the side, and then smiled.

"Ah don't worry Kags, I'll buy today. My treat." She attempted to grab her shoulder once more, but quickly Kagome ducked away. Sango and the others looked at her strangely. She looked over her friends and felt guilt was over her greatly. She wanted to stay with her friends, but she knew was wrong to. Suddenly she felt a small tug at her hands.

"Kagome, what's this?" Kagome whipped her head around and looked down at Shippo. Kagome felt herself begin to sweat.

'_Why does this all have to happen to me?' _Kagome felt like faking to the ground and curling up into a little ball. She didn't want any part of any of this anymore.

Kagome broke from her trance when she felt her blouse being snatched from her fingers. Kagome starred into the golden eyes of Inuyasha as he gripped the bloodied blouse in his hands. His eyes scanned over every inch of the blouse finally finding what he wanted. Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eye began to twitch. His eyes narrowed then looked straight at Kagome's ocean eyes. Kagome tried to choke out an explanation, but all she could do is constrict her air way. Kagome could see Sango nearing the couple. She prayed that she would stop this awkward situation, but Inuyasha made it even worse. Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's arm and dragged her away from the group. Kagome stumbled behind his pace, trying her best to follow behind. Kagome looked behind and looked at the confused trio of her friends. She mouthed a few words to her friends. They were shocked at what she said.

_I'm sorry._

Kagome could feel the warm air kiss her cheeks as she was dragged out into the courtyard by the white haired Hanyou. Kagome stumbled slightly as Inuyasha stopped abruptly. She moved her eyes to him as he finally released his death grip on Kagome's pale arm. Kagome's arm began to grow hot from the pressure. She shook the pain away when Inuyasha glared at her finally. Inuyasha brought the blouse to view. Kagome could hear his nails rip at the threads as he clenched the blouse with great force. Kagome stepped back a bit, but Inuyasha only began to corner her once more.

"What the hell Kagome? What is up with you?" Inuyasha spat at her. The air within the courtyard began to shift dramatically. Kagome felt chills run down her spine as white hair flowed around Inuyasha with such beauty. Inuyasha's face grew with anger at her looks. He growled a bit, but lowered his head.

"I can't believe all of this Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered softly. Kagome stepped back a small bit, feeling tension welling up.

"What Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a lesser tone. Inuyasha shot his face up and starred at her like she was stupid.

"Kagome, I'm not stupid. You're getting involved with Naraku when I warned you!" He shouted, growing closer to her. Kagome moved back quickly, but her back met the rough feeling of the brick wall. Inuyasha cornered her completely. He dropped the blouse to the ground and placed his hands on either side of her, making sure she can't escape his grasp. Her chest began to heave as she wanted to scream for him to back away, but she remained motionless. She watched as Inuyasha's eyes started to soften as he noticed her terrified face. Kagome felt pressure in her chest as her legs began to become weak. Inuyasha dropped his head softly onto her forehead. Kagome saw his eyes close. She began to feel greatly nervous. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't do anything but let him have his moment. Kagome closed her eyes, attempting to forget this moment.

She wanted nothing to do with this life anymore. A lot has happened within these three days. All of these things should have taken three months, not three days. Its way too fast for her liking.

'_I wish I could rewind time and have kept looking up that day. I wouldn't have bumped into Naraku, causing the attention of Inuyasha. I wouldn't have got myself into any of this mess. Not at all.' _Kagome arched her back a bit, disturbing Inuyasha. Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking straight into hers. Kagome could see Inuyasha moving in closer. Kagome moved her head back. He stopped and starred into her eyes once again with much more passion. Kagome fell victim to his gaze as he moved his face just centimeters from her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and began to move her shirt a bit. His eyes moved to her shoulder and saw what he expected. He growled, but ignored it. He fixed her shirt and made her go back into her trance again.

"Kagome, I know we just met, but I'm in love with you." Kagome's eyes widened at his words.

_Too fast._

_Too fast!_

Kagome felt his lips press against hers. She couldn't pull away. Inuyasha cupped her face so she couldn't attempt to move. She could feel his other arm snake around her back to keep her in place. Kagome began to squirm but Inuyasha tightened his grip on her. Kagome started to feel his hands travel up and down her back. She began to feel her body become uncomfortable by his soft touches. She squirmed even more, but Inuyasha only deepened the kiss to immobilize her.

The kiss seemed like forever. Kagome couldn't fight this boy off her body. She squealed and squirmed with all her might, but Inuyasha was pushing her to submission. She tried one last final time to squeeze her arms between him, and it work. Kagome wiggled her little frail arms up and pushed Inuyasha away a bit. The white haired hanyou pulled away quickly and stared at her with confusion. She gasped for a bit of air and grabbed her chest. Her eyes were filled with rage.

"What the hell?" She thrashed out. She snatched the blouse out of his hands. Inuyasha grunted and attempted to meet lips again. She put her hands up to keep him away.

"I'm only trying to help you damnit." He growled while forcing Kagome's hands away. She thrashed out and slapped him on his cheek. Inuyasha stepped back from her holding his cheek. Kagome felt her heart pounding in her chest from the sudden adrenaline rush. Her breath went from being ragged to calm after a few moments. Inuyasha only stared blankly at the fragile miko. Kagome watched him without taking her eyes off him. Inuyasha stared back at the furious, young teen. Tension grew between the two. Kagome's thoughts were shrouded by the constant beating of her heart. Her fists were curled into little balls. Her whole body shook with fury. Inuyasha only had the need to stare.

"Inuyasha, I am done." Her voice shook as the words slipped from her mouth. Inuyasha started to open his mouth but Kagome cut him off. "Why do you care if I'm being courted? You can't assume I am in love with you and want a relationship with you! I've only known you for a few days! A few days! I don't want a relationship with anyone damnit! I'm not ready!" She screamed at him. Tears began to form in her eyes. Inuyasha stepped forward to try to embrace her, but she only moved away. She held her hand in front of her and began to walk away. "Stop. Just stop." She whispered before turning away and quickly leaving the boy alone.

She continued through the school, reaching the stairs to the roof. She gulped, reminiscing the moments that had occurred earlier. She reached for the door handle and quickly opened the door. She ran up the steps and quickly reached the top. Not wanting the waste time, she quickly ran out into the cool air once more. She stopped and looked frantically for her bag. Her eyes scanned the walls when she came upon the exact spot where he was. She focused on her bag. She walked slowly to her bag and picked it up. Kagome could feel her heart pulsing wildly as she stood there and looked at her bag.

She could remember the way he looked at her.

The way he felt.

The way he touched her.

The way he wanted her.

Kagome shuddered and lifted a hand to place it on her shoulder. She could feel a slight tingle on her mark. She looked up into the sky and was in awe by the beauty.

_Find yourself._

Kagome could feel herself filling up with pleasure. Seeing his face in her mind sent her wild. She wanted to see him once again, she wanted to touch him. She wanted to be held in his strong protective arms. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to be his.

_I've began to realize, who I am. Yes, I had some people who I was, but not completely. I've been trying to piece it all together within my mind, but I haven't come up with anything. But now, as I think about this boy who only just came into my life, I see whom I really can be._

Kagome looked out into the sky and smiled. She wanted to find Naraku and tell him something important, very important.

"Kagome…" Kagome turned at the sound. She looked behind her and saw no one. She looked everywhere and saw no sign of intelligent life. She felt worried, but pushed it off.

_I know who I might be. _

_I'm walking in my momma's steps. I'm a priestess in love with a dangerous demon, but I will not end up where momma was. _

Kagome felt the wind change. She turned back away from the school and starred out again. She could see a dark cloud forming and heading towards the school.

_I love the rain…_

She lifted her head up higher and closed her eyes. The wind twirled her hair around her head. The hairs tickled her skin as they brushed softly against her skin.

"I love you" She whispered into the wind. The wind carried her words away from her, satisfying her.

_I will purify this demon._

_I will love Naraku._

_I love Naraku._

_**Authors Note: There! Next chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I know this story is kinda slow, but I like it. I think I'm doing well so far.**_

_**Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon!**_


	10. Follow You

_**Authors note: It's starting to be a desire to write stories. Your reviews have kept up my confidence in this story. I thank you all!**_

::Chapter ten; Follow you::

The rest of the day flew by quickly for Kagome. She felt like a shadow to everyone around her as she went from class to class. Nobody looked at her nor talked to her. The teachers seemed to have gotten the vibe from the students and had taken the same route and had left her be. Kagome's mind wandered at various times through the lectures of her teachers, but she could care less. So many events have happened these last few days; her mind has been clocked by the darkness of Inuyasha and Naraku. Kagome felt her soul being pulled in two. She still felt like screaming a lung out, but she couldn't find the heart to. She just wanted to sleep the day away. She wanted to wake up and find out this was just a dream gone wrong, but she knew that wouldn't happen.

Kagome stood up quickly when the final bell ran for today. She scurried out of the classroom without a see you tomorrow to the teacher or anything. She entered the empty hallway before anyone else. She didn't want to run into any of the InuGang as she left. Going home was the only thing on her mind right now. She quickly stepped out of the school and made her way down the streets of Tokyo. She pushed through the crowed getting glances from others. She could care less, but she didn't want to start any trouble. All she wanted to do is make it to the house. She didn't want any disruptions. Her eyes wandered over the stores that looked very appealing, but she couldn't have any delays. She just clenched her fists and walked home.

She came upon her small home, but she felt like running away. She hated that it wasn't the same as her old home. This home seemed alien in her eyes. It looked like a foreign animal, wanting to eat her whole. She shuddered a bit. She sighed and pushed through the fear. She passed under the wooden archway that welcomed you to the home. Kagome saw something in the corner of her eye. Kagome glared to her left to the corner of the arch. A spider perched on its spider web sat and glared at the small miko. She stared at it for a few moments then shook her head. Kagome began to walk away, despite the spider's stare.

Kagome walked to her front door. She stared at the door blankly. In the middle of the door was a plaque with Higurashi inscribed on it.

_Is it even true? Is my family name true at all?_

Kagome brushed the tips of her fingers against the chilled plaque. Chills ran through her veins as she ran over the golden kanji. She slowly retracted her hand and slowly made for the door knob. As her hand neared the brass knob, she felt a shock go through her. Kagome gasped and backed up.

_I can't go inside my own home now, what the hell am I doing?_

Kagome stood for a moment in silence. She then flung her bag down right beside the door and turned around. She moved away from the door. She looked to her sides, and decided to head to the back of the house. She slowly moved through the grass, following a small trail made by the movers when the furniture was brought. She could still see the deep footprints left by the men.

Kagome had only been to the back once. It wasn't fenced in, which was good since it didn't cut off the beautiful woods from anyone's view. She felt drawn into the beauty of the beautiful sunset of the west. Her eyes were splashed with the beautiful gold, orange, and red colors of the fading sun. She felt like she could fly. Kagome let her feet guide her away from her new home to the sunset. She danced through the freshly cut grass. Kagome's eyes set on one destination, deep within the woods. People would wonder why there are woods within Tokyo, but it's because the original owners agreed to sell only if their woods would be preserved. Now the Higurashi family owned over twenty acres of beautiful woods.

Kagome picked up her pace. She didn't want to feel the aura of her home now. She wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline that had not been in her system for years. She began to run through the woods loving the air as it whisked trough her hair. She dodged the trees that were in her path.

Kagome felt indestructible. Nothing fazed her, not for a second. She didn't care where she ended up; she just wanted to let her mind go free for a bit. A lot has happened to her since she started school two days ago. She didn't want this. She wanted a quiet life. Not an uprising life.

But Kagome is strong. She'll take whatever is thrown at her.

Kagome continued through the woods. She began to slow when her eyes became fixated on a clearing. Kagome slowly moved through the growing brush and branches. Finally she pushed through the brush and stumbled into a clearing. She straightened herself and absorbed her surroundings.

Kagome was in awe. The clearing was in a beautiful round shape. Kagome looked straight at the beautiful tree that was smack dead in the middle of the clearing. The tree was a great size. The leaves were a lush verde and the branches reached to the heavens. Kagome smiled as she closed in on the tree. She studied every inch of the tree. The skin of the tree seemed to be carved by a great artist. She ran her fingers against the skin. It was slightly smooth. She looked up the tree and saw the branches dancing in the distancing sun. A single leaf fell down her way. She watched it dance in the wind and swirl to the side of her and land gently on the ground. Kagome pressed her ear against the trunk. She listened closely. The tree seemed to have a heartbeat. It was beating to the rhythm of her own. Kagome removed her ear and walked around the tree.

Kagome scanned the tree, until she nearly stumbled. Kagome looked down to her feet. Kagome starred at what looked like to be a small shrine. Curiosity filled her as she gently touched the shrine as she dropped to her knees in front of it. Kagome moved her fingertips over the Zelkova shrine. Kagome searched for the identity of the shrine, but had no luck. Kagome felt as if she could give up when she spotted a small indent under her soft fingers. She studied it closely. Her eyes looked closely at the Kanji. Kagome couldn't make it out. She leaned in closer and focused hard on the scripture. "It reads Onigumo." Kagome shivered as she heard that familiar voice tickle her ear. She quickly turned around to see who it was. Naraku stood there. His ebony hair was all let loose unlike it was at school. His ruby eyes were fixated on the beautiful miko before him. He stood there in a black button up and a faded pair of jeans. In his hand was a single purple iris. Kagome was silent. Naraku walked up the shrine and kneeled down next to her. Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him. Naraku inhaled the scent of the iris. "This is Kazumi." Naraku placed the iris in between Kagome and the shrine. "My mother." Kagome looked at the shrine and stared at the Kanji. "Your mother?" She paused and looked at Naraku. He was starring at her. "Why is she here?" "My mother died a long time ago, the Sengoku period to be exact." Naraku then noticed her confusion. Kagome was in awe. "Demons live longer than humans." Kagome then was unconfused. Naraku continued. "This is where my mother passed. She was incredibly young. Twenty in human years. I was about four in human years, but I remember it vividly. She had kept it from me, but she was poisoned by my demon father with his miasma. Mother had been infected for days and I didn't even notice. She started going downhill about the tenth day. She became weaker and her shoulder and arm began to turn purple. I started to notice then, but knew I couldn't do anything. Finally, mother and I traveled as far as here." He patted the ground. "She then lied against the tree and took me into her arms. '_My darling, I love you. No matter what happens, I want you to be strong and wise. Don't let anyone over throw you. Defeat your enemies and love your allies. Love yourself and love everyone.' _Mother whispered those words before releasing her last breath. She died holding me. Feeling her going cold was the worst feeling in my life. I loved my mother dearly, and my father took her away because of me. He named me. Hell. I couldn't leave my mom. I buried her by myself right in this spot. I built this shrine from a slab of Zelkova that had come off a fallen tree. I carved the family name so everyone would know what precious soul left this world at this spot." Naraku stopped. Kagome could feel tears well up. She cursed and used her palm to whip them away. Naraku looked up to look into her glossy eyes. Kagome felt frozen by his stare. Naraku's eyes were empty; Kagome was still captured by them. Kagome threw her arms around Naraku, catching him off guard. She squeezed him tight. "Naraku I'm sorry for the bad things in your life." She whispered into his ear. Naraku was still in shock from the sudden outburst. Kagome caressed his neck and nuzzled into him. _He's so warm._ She felt his muscles moving as he pulled his arms up to hug her back. He pulled her close to his body and nuzzled into her shoulder. Kagome squeezed tighter on his neck. Kagome could feel his heart beat within his chest. She listened to his breathing, which was very harsh. Kagome began to worry. He was upset. _I'm afraid._ Kagome felt his head rise. She moved a bit and looked into his ruby eyes. His eyes held sorrow, but seemed hungry as well. Kagome was about to say something, but was caught off guard by Naraku. Naraku leaned in slowly and kissed Kagome softly. He was gentle, as if scared to break a fragile piece of art. Kagome returned the kiss back, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kagome could feel every emotion in her body explode. She loved this demon. She couldn't believe it, but she did. She didn't want them to separate. She wanted to remain in his arms forever. Though the moment ended by Naraku pulling back slightly, Kagome didn't want it to though. Kagome's lips still wanted to feel his soft one, but that couldn't last. Kagome opened her eyes and looked into Naraku's. Naraku only starred into hers. Silence covered them. All they could do is look deep into each other's eyes. The wind began to pick up and it allowed their hair to dance together. Kagome didn't want to let go. She only wanted to stay in his arms forever. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body all around hers. She wanted to be his. Kagome moved her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. Naraku shuddered by her soft touch. "I love you." She whispered. Naraku's eyes widened. Shock overwhelmed him. Kagome drew back a bit in worry. She felt fear over whelm her. _Was I not supposed to say that?_ Naraku then pulled her close once again and squeezed. Kagome was squished by his grasped. She gasped a bit. Naraku was shaking. She was confused. Suddenly she could hear him slightly sobbing. Kagome looked down and pushed her fingers under his chin. She raised his face to look into her eyes. His eyes were a bit glossy but not a single tear showed. His face was still as stern as before. _Damn this boy is strong._ Naraku only starred deeply into Kagome's eyes. Kagome could feel his emotions pouring into her mind. She could see his love and passion within his eyes. His eyes were searching for some kind of sign to attack. His lips were hungry for her own. Kagome could feel his hands trembling on her back to grip her body. Kagome sat there thinking of a solution to stop his ache. She then got an idea. Kagome leaned in and place yet another kiss on Naraku's soft lips. Kagome closed her eyes and attempted to deepen the kiss. Kagome felt Naraku shift. Naraku's strong hands gripped Kagome's tee shirt. Naraku pushed his lips harder to Kagome's as he shifted to his knees. Kagome's arms wrapped around Naraku's neck, supporting the two. Kagome wanted to give this boy her all. Kagome loves Naraku. Naraku loves Kagome. Kagome was pulled closer to Naraku by his greedy hands. Kagome could feel them shifting downward though. Kagome felt the grass tickle her neck as Naraku laid her gently on the ground. Naraku broke the kiss and placed both hands on either side of her. Naraku viewed his beauty below him. Kagome's hair pooled around her pale face and her eyes were filled with love. Kagome's lips were slightly parted, wanting more of Naraku's kisses. Kagome's arms were on both sides of her. Naraku's hair fell in strands on either side of him and Kagome. Naraku's eyes were filled with such passion for this single girl. Naraku had never felt like this for any other. Naraku had felt lust for many women, but nothing like this for this one girl. A girl he had just met. A miko as well. Kagome could kill him, he could kill Kagome, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't harm such beautiful piece of art. As he is above her, he could take advantage of her and take her for his own, but he couldn't find the will to shatter this artwork. Naraku was evil, but not evil enough to take her. Kagome was driving him insane by her body. Naraku's fingers itched to touch her. To feel her . To have her. Though he couldn't do that to his love. He could do one thing right now though. "I love you too Kagome." The words finally slipped out from Naraku's lips. Kagome slowly began to smile. Happiness began to burst inside of Kagome. He loved her. Naraku dipped down and kissed her again. Kagome shuddered at this kiss now. This kiss was different. Lustful. Kagome ignore the feeling and returned the kiss back. One of Naraku's hands moved to her body. Naraku started to shake as he shifted to one arm support, but he pushed through it. Naraku's arm traveled up and down Kagome's side. Slowly his hand made its way to her warm pale flesh. Kagome shuddered a bit, but didn't back out of their kiss. Naraku's finger tips tickled her sides and he ran them up and down. The kisses became more passionate between the two. Kagome raised her arms to bring him closer to him. Her arms snaked around her neck, deepening the kiss. Kagome then felt a pulse in her chest. Kagome bucked a bit, but Naraku didn't notice. Kagome didn't want to break the kiss, so she ignored the pulse. Naraku's fingers travel to her stomach and teased her skin. _Pulse._ Naraku's fingers went from her belly to the middle of her abdomen, right above her diaphragm. _Pulse._ Naraku's fingers were fiddling with the underwire of her bra. _PULSE._ Kagome bucked upward this time, shocking Naraku. Naraku shot back and pulled his hand from under her shirt. Kagome released his neck and quickly pulled her hands to her chest. Kagome looked into his confused eyes. Kagome sent apologetic looks to him. "I'm sorry. I just got really nervous." She quickly spoke, but Naraku already wore a look of regret. Kagome sat up to be at his level. Naraku looked away. "Naraku, that has not happened before, I'm new to this. I'm sorry." "Don't apologize." He whispered. Naraku sat back a bit. He pushed his hair back from his face. _He's gorgeous._ Kagome reached for his face, but he pushed her away. "You shouldn't love me. I've gone too far." He stood up quickly. "I'm sorry." He began to walk away. Startled, Kagome scrambled to her feet. "Hey! Wait!" She quickly walked after him. She caught up and grabbed his arm. Naraku spun around, furious. Naraku growled a bit while Kagome gasped. _Why the sudden mood change?_ She gripped his arm tight ignoring the fear of him. Tears began to well in her eyes. "Naraku, I love you!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. God she loved him, she didn't want him to leave anymore. Naraku only looked back in utter surprise by her shouting. Kagome squeezed his arm. "Don't leave again! Every time you leave I crack! I'm going to shatter! Please don't leave again!" She whispered yelled to him. She placed her forehead on his forearm. Tears began to wet Naraku's silky arm. Naraku turned fully to her. She raised her head as he moved and looked into his eyes. She saw that his ruby eyes were filled with regret once more. He didn't look as stern as he usually was. His face was more relaxed than usual. His face wasn't hard, but soft. Naraku slowly reached out his arms and pulled her closer. Kagome felt his strong arms grip her tightly. She felt safe. She forgot all her fears. All she felt was love. Kagome wrapped her arms around his large back and rested her head on his chest. She smiled into her chest and continued to cry. "I love you." Kagome heard him whisper slowly into her ear. Kagome pushed herself tighter into his chest. Naraku released her and picked her up bridal style. Shocked, Kagome blushed a bit. She looked up at his face and was about to question, but his smile answered it. Naraku walked her over the back side of the tree. Kagome heard his back collide with the skin of the tree as he slid down the ground. He adjusted Kagome to where she was sitting in his lap. Kagome rested her head on his chest. She smiled as he held her like she was his kin. Kagome didn't want to leave his arms. She wanted to stay there forever and ever. Kagome sat there listening to the beat of his heart. _Thump thump._ _Thump thump._ _Thump thump._ Kagome listened closely to the beat. She closed her eyes slowly. The beat of his heart was her own personal lullaby. _Authors Note: Thank you all for waiting! A lot has happened this past month that has caused me not to have time to write this story. A death of a family member and other family problems have sent my mind wandering. School has also been bad, but you get the point. This was the first time I could write a romantic scene like so, so I hope you enjoyed! _ _R/R_


	11. Battle of Will

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh, it's been so long! Im so very sorry for not updating! Ive been dealing with a lot of emotion and physical drama. The only place I could access Microsoft Word was at school, and I could never write. Though I thank you for the reviews and the patience for me! I will finish this fucking ****_story! I promise! I will have a lot more time to write because school is ending in 4 weeks, so expect more from me. :)_****_ Thank you so much for waiting and your support :) _**

::Chapter Eleven; Battle of Will::

_I love you Naraku._

Kagome stirred. Her eyes began to flutter open. Her sights were blurred by false tears. She sat up a bit and felt her surroundings.

_Cotton?_

She began to rub her eyes fiercely trying to unmask the unfamiliar surroundings. Her surrounds then revealed the familiar sanctuary of hers.

Her own room.

Throwing her feet over the bed where she sat she backed up from the bed. She looked across her room to her mirror, she wore her PJS. She reached down to feel if they were actually hers.

_What the hell?_

She looked around her room for an answer. She ruffled her bed to make sure the Naraku was hiding there, which was impossible.

_Was I dreaming? Did I really talk to Naraku?_

She couldn't believe that she was dreaming. She had no recollection of reentering her home last night. She searched her room, top to bottom, looking for the answer to her question.

Finally giving up, she huffed. She folded her arms and pouted. Her eyes repeatedly scanned her room as she pouted. Then something caught her eye. There was a paper sticking out of her old yearbook. She walked over and slipped the paper from the book. She saw her name scratched into the paper.

She smiled.

"Kagome, Love, you sleep in the weirdest places. I helped you out. . . Naraku"

Kagome then clutched the short passage to her heart. She smiled wildly. She then flipped onto her bed in excitement. _It was real. All real._ She rolled over and reread the letter. His writing was so cute. She loved it. After rereading the letter over and over again. She glanced at her clock. 6:46. Smiling she got up, got some clothes, then continued to her bath room, nothing else on her mind but her first love. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome walked onto the school yard with full anticipation. Kagome felt beautiful. Her hair was pulled into a high pony tail. She wore little makeup, but still felt beautiful. She sported her grey skinny jeans and a light blue tank with a jean vest. She loved the sound of her Chuck Taylors echoing within the yard.

She scanned the yard, ignoring the puppy dog eyes eating at her body. She didnt see her favorite demon anywhere. Shrugging it off, she continued toward the doors.

She almost reached the doors when she was suddenly pulled to the side of the walk way. She was shoved against the brick wall. Kagome didn't have time to react before she heard a vicious growl. Her eyes focused on the figure in front of her. Kagome was shocked.

There stood a tall demon. It was a fox standing on its hind legs. It's teeth were bare. Saliva dripped from the corners of the monsters mouth, signaling the need for her sweet flesh. Its sapphire orbs starred down with such lust for her blood. Her eyes grew heavy with tears as she began to push herself closer to the wall. She whimpered as the growl grew louder.

_I'm going to die! _

Suddenly the demon lashed out. She screamed and shut her eyes. She waited. Nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes. She didn't see anything. The faint sound of giggling came to her ears. Her eyes widened and she looked down to her feet.

There sat the little fox demon, Shippo. He was laughing and rolling in the grass. Kagome grew stern.

"You should've seen your face!" He rolled onto his stomach and began kicking his legs. "You looked soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo scared! Gosh I should've gotten that on camera!" Kagome's eye twitched.

Suddenly she saw Sango and Miroku in the corner of her eye. Miroku was laughing obsessively while Sango was hiding her giggles within her palm. Kagome shot them a face, that should never have been saw.

Miroku retracted into Sango's arms. "what has been seen cannot be unseen." He buried his head into Sango's breasts. "I pray for poor Shippo's soul." Sango patted his head agreeing.

Shippo continued to roll on the ground, tears now falling from his eyes. He then rolled onto a rough object. His laughter stopped when he noticed what it was. His eyes traveled up the long legs of a fuming Kagome. He could feel her anger beaming down onto his body. His pupils dilated when he heard her growl. He quickly tried to scramble away, but she grabbed him by his shirt collar. He kicked violently while she lifted him to eye level. He looked straight into her eyes and screamed. Her eyes seemed to have fired burning inside.

"Get ready to fly." She whispered to him.

He cringed. She kicked him. She kicked him so hard, that he literally went flying across the yard. He screamed all the way there. Rubbing her hands in satisfaction. She straightened herself up and tightened her hair. She smiled at the world and walked towards the front door.

"Gaah..." Miroku pushed Sango back a bit as Kagome walked past. Miroku and Sango watched as Kagome slowly made her way towards the front doors.

"That is one scary girl Sango." Miroku whispered to her, still latched to her.

"True monk, very very true." She whispered back. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome continued through the classes. She noticed that Inuyasha wasn't in the Culinary class today.

To be in fact, she hasn't seen him at all. She didn't worry much. She didn't want to see him. She just couldn't wait for 5th period. She tapped viciously, waiting for the bell. The smell of bananas was in the air due to the assignment of banana bread, but she was already finished, so she waited. She wanted to leave. She wanted to see Naraku. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to accept him.

The bell rang. Quickly she grabbed her bag and headed down out the door. She made it down the long hallway towards the room 669. She began to notice the decline of students, she grew excited.

Then she saw one person. A long ebony braid flowed down his back.

Cringing a bit, she noticed it was Bankotsu. She slowed a bit, but felt like a coward. He was walking very slowly, and if she just waited behind, class would be over by the time she got there.

She inhaled very quietly, trying to not get him to notice. She took a couple steps, trying to make her steps hidden. She then began to speed up a bit. She wanted to pass him and just go into the classroom.

Right into Naraku's arms.

Looking down, she passed him up.

At that moment, she knew what was going to happen. She was shoved against the wall and pinned there by this very strong boy. Looking into the ocean eyes of her assailant, she knew it was coming.

"Isnt it Naraku's little bitch?" She could smell his breath, it was contaminated with the scent of rotting flesh and alcohol. She knew he wasnt drunk, but she knew he had consumed a couple drinks. Typical High school-er. She noticed he wore a skin tight blood red wife beater and sporting sagging dark blue jeans.

_Slob_

She growled at him. Smirking at her attempt of being strong, he cupped her chin forcefully. He squished her cheeks together. Staring down at her anger filled face, he chuckled.

"I can tell why Naraku likes you, youre so damn cute." He pinched her face, she tried to shake away but he only squeezed harder.

"What the fuck do you want?" She growled through the caving in of her cheeks.

Smiling again he leaned in closer. "I want you tell me how to break Naraku."

Kagome could see the evil growing in his eyes. Gasping a bit she finally pushed him off.

"Yo. Fuck off. I dont know who you think I am. Im not going to tell you shit about Naraku. Its none of your business." She stepped away from him, trying to get to the class room. Bankotsu then clamped his hand on her shoulder, digging his nails into her skin. Yelping a bit, she quickly turned to him.

He shoved his other hand up behind her head and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He pulled her face to look straight into his eyes.

"You're going to tell me." He growled into her ear. She growled and spat in her face. He jerked her head back even more, cracking her next. She felt her muscles struggle against the tension. Feeling his nails starting to break her tender skin, she jerked her arm.

She felt him release her and push her away. She collided with the wall and held her arm. She looked down at her snow white skin. She saw a bruise begin to form and small spots of blood rising to the surface.

_Everyone likes hurting me don't they?_

Kagome heard the deep chuckle emit from the man in front of her. She looked up into the dark blue orbs of his. He had his hand on the back of his head.

Scratching his head he continued to laugh.

"I should've noticed!" He brought his hand down and placed it on his hip. "It's so fucking obvious!" He stopped chuckling and smiled grimly at the girl. She sent a smug look right back at him.

"You're the key to his disaster!" He closed in on her.

"The moment you arrived he was on his knees for you." He cupped her face once more.

"He's drooling all over your beautiful body." He turned her head to take a look and her shoulder.

Narrowing his eyes, "He even got the guts to officialize his courting."

She looked straight into his eyes, feeling the evil aura seeping from his skin. She knew something big was going to happen once again. She could feel it. Smiling, he finally released her cheeks.

She quickly sped away, avoiding the extension of the conversation. She pushed open the door to her class room and was greeted with music she didn't particularly like, but at this moment, it seemed soothing.

Scanning the room, she looked for her ebony haired lover. She spotted him.

_He's so handsome._

There Naraku stood, his hair pulled back into a high pony tail. He bore a red scruffy jacket with a black tee under it. Dark denim skinny jeans made his thin legs look like they could go on for miles.

He looked up at her. He smiled at her, beckoning her to approach. Ignoring the calling of her name from Kagrua, she quickly sped over to Naraku. She walked up to the tall man, looking up into his ruby eyes.

She set her book bag down and wrapped him in an embrace.

Suddenly the whole room went silent. Kagome knew what was going on.

The students in the room couldn't believe their eyes. They couldn't believe that someone was actually hugging Naraku.

The Naraku.

It took a moment, but Naraku wrapped his arms around the small miko, returning the embrace. Naraku squeezed her tightly. Kagome could hear Kagrua cooing at this public display of affection.

Kagome smiled a bit. Kagome was just happy to be in his arms again. Last night seemed like a dream. Especially waking up in her bed and PJs. She could feel the heat emitting from his body and his beating the same rhythm from last night. All she wanted him to do was to hold her.

She didnt want him to release her. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. She wanted to breathe his air for the rest of her life.

_You could say that I fall too deep in love too quickly, but what the hell? Life is a bitch, make it a great ride._

Kagome released him.

Smiling she turned to look back the students. All their eyes averted away and music returned to the room. She chuckled a bit and turned back to Naraku.

Though, when she turned, he was no longer in a great mood. She saw his nose wiggling fiercely.

_Damn._

She heard the door open and shut.

"Aniki!"

She knew who just walked through the doors.

Naraku's eyes shot up to door. Kagome felt the anger emit from his body, much like before. She knew he had noticed the mark on her arm. He could smell Bankotsu on her skin.

She quickly pushed against his body, trying to advert his attention.

He looked down at her with questioning eyes.

"We had a talk."

She looked back at Bankotsu, whom was looking at her up and down.

"Just a little one..."

**_A__uthors Note: Finally the next chapter is finished. The story is finally starting to progress. Next chapter will be about the miko side of Kagome :)_ _Stay tuned_ _R/R_**


End file.
